A Sibling To Love
by Yakura285
Summary: It has been years since the two sisters, Nanami and Ema, have reunited due to Nanami's university, but why are they suddenly reuniting? Rintarou is getting married! The two are moving to their 13 brother's home to leave the newly wed couple a home. Now it's time that Ema gets to a new school! Ema moves out and Nanami is left alone with the thirteen! What will happen in the End?
1. Chapter 1: Moving In Is Nervewrecking!

**This is a repost of my old story that I haven't updated in a long time, Love Matchs. I'm sorry, but I guess I forgot about it every since I rebooted my laptop. I know that I rushed into it a bit too much. So I am redoing the story. Same OC, but if you're new to the story, here's my OC which I have changed a bit to~**

**Name- Nanami Mai Hinata (which is now Asahina due to her Dad's remarriage) **

**Gender-Female**

**Age-19**

**Appearance- Nanami has long brown hair that reaches down her back and brown eyes like Ema's. Nami is at least a inch taller than Ema though. Nami usually seen wearing a pair of a type of denim jeans and a T-shirt depending on the occasion.**

**Extra- I may have forgotten to mention that Ema was her little sister. She works as a Utuber (A Person who makes videos as a living and post it online). Nami is famous on the internet and been on a TV show once. She also tends to space out during the story. Nami, according to her friends (I am making this up), is funny and supportive. But now that's she's living with her sister and brothers, she turns a bit shy and nervous.. She also has a pet named Rikku.**

* * *

_**NARRATION~**_

There I was, on the train with my little sister, Ema. My name is Nanami. We were heading to our new Brothers' house, or mansion-like is what I hear. Ema was just about excited as me. I knew she lived alone for years. Now she someone to take care of her. I came to my hometown just yesterday night. I was at a University to become a Professional Video Maker, I graduated last month, I only wished Dad was there... So of course, I was surprised at the news that was getting remarried and wished for me to come back home to live with my new family and Ema.

* * *

_**Normal POV.~**_

"Do you think they'll like us..?" Ema questioned as she and Nanami walked side by side down the sidewalk.

"Of course they will!... I think.." Nanami answered back. Nanami herself was really nervous. Thirteen brothers. They were both briefly given discriptions, and from what Nanami heard, they were all pretty successful compared to herself.

Juli sat on Ema's shoulder while Rikki sat on mine. They both were arguing about how safe the place was, but I was too focused on how to introduce myself.

"Mii, promise me you won't let them touch you, that's rule #1!" Rikki shouts. Rikki was a brown furred Guinea Pig with black spotted eyes and white fur over his face facials other than his eyes. Rikki held a bitten slice of watermelon in his tiny hands.

Nami felt a drop of water spill down from her arm. "Rikki! You're spilling on my shoulder again, what did I say about snacks when you're on my shoulder?"

"I got hungry." Rikki replies with sad eyes.

"According to the map Papa sent us.. it should be there." Ema points to the condo along the road.

Nanami completely froze. "It's so.."

"Huge.." Ema finished as they gleamed at the condo. "Is that really Sunrise Residence?"

"Oh look, there are two people waiting by the gates." Nanami spots. There were in fact, one boy and young man. The boy had light brown hair and brown eyes while the young man had brown eyes, but he had dark brown hair.

As Ema and Nanami arrive toward the front gates of the Sunrise Residence. "Oh, the moving truck.." Nami says as the truck drove away.

The young man and the boy looked over to the two with a smile. "You must be Ema...And Nanami?" The young man asks.

"Ah, yes." Nanami and Ema bowed. "I'm Nanami, and she's Ema." Nanami introduced.

"Please take care of us." Ema says.

"I'm the youngest, Wataru and this here is the oldest, Masaomi!" Wataru exclaims excitedly as he slightly jumps up and down. Masaomi slightly cringed to his introduction. Masaomi puts a hand on Wataru's shoulder as they both bowed back. "Please take care of us too." He says back. "We already have your items set in your rooms."

Nanami smiled, "Shall we?" Nanami puts her hands over Ema's shoulder as they walked side by side into the manor. Ema being in the middle next to the two brothers. Ema could sense Nanami being uneasy so she faintly smiles. Julia shouts. "Nanami! Don't push Ema toward the wolves! I won't be fooled by the kind smiles!"

"An elevator?" Nanami questions as Masato opens the door.

"Yes, we have upper floors from here. Mother thought it would be better to have an elevator." Masaomi says as he closes the door behind him. Wataru ran toward the elevator and pressed the elevator's button.

Nanami squeezed Ema's arm in the elevator and held Rikki closely to her chest.

"We'll show to your room first." Masaomi pressed the button, '3F' inside the elevator.

It was completely silent in the elevator, and as a bell pinged in the elevator as the doors opened. No one moved.

"Um.. Your rooms should be over there." Masaomi points to the left side of the hall. "Come down to meet everyone else soon!" Wataru called out as the elevator closed behind the two girls.

"Let's Go Mii! I have watermelon packed inside one of those boxes!" Rikki jumped out of Nanami's arm and ran down the hall where Masaomi pointed.

Nanami giggled. "See you downstairs Chii." Nami follows Rikki not so far behind.

Nanami slowly opens the door. It wasn't so crowded as she thought. "As I thought.. I was mostly packing Ema's stuff last night.." The room was painted blue, Nanami's favorite color. A pile of boxes filled half of the room.

"You barely got any sleep last night packing everyone's items... Maybe you should take a nap." Rikki pops his head out of the pile of boxes.

A mostly bitten watermelon slice was on the floor. "Rikki~" Nanami says picking up the watermelon slice. "I told you, you must clean after yourself." Nanami threw it into a nearby trashcan.

Nanami glanced around the room before looking back to Rikki who was completely mesmerized in finding his box of fresh fruit, his favorite snack.

Nanami smiled as she slipped out of the room and walked toward the elevator where she saw Ema pressing on the elevator button. "Nami, are you going down too?" Nanami nods as she hopped into the elevator after Ema.

_**Downstairs~**_

Nanami and Ema had explored the hallways, unfortunately, all they found was their step brothers' rooms, strangely only 11 bedrooms and 2 closets on each floor.

They were heading to the second floor where the living room/kitchen/dining room was.

They took off their shoes and slipped on the house slippers.

"The living room is really organized.." Nanami noted as they walked forward.

As they walked downstairs, Wataru and Masaomi were on the couch.

"Ah how cute~" A voice came from behind them.

They turned around in surprise.

They found a black haired young man and a silver haired man. They had similar facials.

"Oh?" They questioned to their similarities.

"We look alike don't we?" The silver haired one says grinning happily.

"We're identical twins." The black haired one answered smiling as he pushed up his glasses. "I'm Azusa and he's Tsubaki."

"Azusa, aren't you excited that we have two cute sisters?" Tsubaki asked looking directly toward Azusa as he swung his arm around Azusa's shoulders.

"Don't mind him." Another voice came from behind him.

A Blonde man with glasses walked in with a tray of tea filled cups and placed them on the table.

"You too Ukyo?" Tsubaki asks as he walks forward placing his arm over Ema's and Nami's shoulder.

"Tsubaki, no bringing women into the house-" A red haired boy popped out from above on the top floor of the living room. "EH!?" The red haired boy and Ema exclaimed. Yusuke ran down the stairs and pointed at Ema. "You? What are you doing here?!"

"Didn't Tsubaki tell you?" Masaomi asked making everyone look toward Tsubaki who giggled. "Guess I forgot."

"You forgot.. YOU FORGOT?!" Yusuke shouted. The two went to a corner to argue.

A blonde monk and a silver haired student came down the stairs followed by a black haired in a jacket and jeans. The black haired had bags in his hands and the silver haired student had..

"Rik-ki?"

"Juli!"

"Oh, they're yours?" The silver haired asked handing the two back into the girls' arms.

"That's Subaru, Iori, and-"

"Nice to meet you Little Sisters." Kaname says pulling Ema's hand to his lips. "I'm Kaname.."

"That's everyone except for four. One is traveling, one doesn't live here anymore, and two are working-" Masaomi explains when he is cut off by Azusa.

"One of them who are working is.. him." Azusa turned on the TV.

Screaming fans blared from the TV. Ema and Nanami looked to the TV to see a stage with a boy younger than Ema. All of a sudden, the crowd was voiced out by music.

"Fuu-tan!" Wataru exclaims excitedly.

Nanami took a seat toward the center next to Ema.

_**Nami's POV.~**_

Ema has always been home alone, I bet she is really excited. I smiled as I glanced at Ema then everyone else. I really wanted to be there for Ema, but she understood that University and College was important to me. Soon she'll be going to college won't she? I know she's going to turn into a beautiful, intelligent young woman.

"It the temperature not right for you Nanami?" Masaomi says, noticing me pulling the bottom of my shirt down. I glance at Masato who sat right next to me, "Huh? Oh No, it's fine." I smiled to reassure.

I looked down to Rikki who took little bites out of a strawberry. This is it, Rikki. We're finally home. I petted Rikki gently when suddenly my vision came to a blur. Maybe I should have taken a rest after all. Last night, just after I arrived, I immediately started to pack for Ema. Er.. Well I helped then Ema got tired and I ended up finishing her luggage. I made her hit the hay early so she could rest. I have always been the one to spoil, for example Rikki.

"Mii, can you get me another strawberry?" Rikki looked up to meet my eyes with his.

"Oh," I looked up at Ukyo. "Are there any fruit in the fridge that Rikki can eat?"

"STRAWBERRIES NANAMI, STRAWBERRIES-." RIkki screamed which made me cover his squirming mouth.

Ukyo glanced at Rikki with a smile. "Yes, of course."

I stood up but imminently lose my balance. I grab the table as I feel like fainting. No.. No, I'm perfectly healthy.. I'm not going to faint.. Everyone stood up in a shock as I grabbed the table.

But my head screamed, 'Nope! You're gonna faint in the middle of room because you can't take care of yourself! Now I'm gonna hurt like Hell to bring you down!'

Masaomi grabbed my shoulders and held a hand to my forehead. "She's burning up."

"Nami!" Ema shouted in horror.

That was the last thing I heard when I completely blacked out.

_**Normal POV.~**_

"Mn..n..nh.." Nanami rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Ema, Juli, and Rikki sat next to her. Masaomi and Ukyo stood nearby.

"I should've helped pack last night.." Ema says as she puts a cold towel to her forehead.

"I'll be okay.. I made the decision to let you go sleep early." Nanami sits up and gently smiles despite her head feeling really horrible.

"She should be fine." Masaomi says. "But just in case, Ukyo, can you make her porridge?"

"Mm." Ukyo nods and leaves the room. But then another walks into the room. He had ash brown hair and mauve colored eyes. "I heard voices in here, so I thought I'd come in."

Masaomi glanced at Louis then looked back at Nanami. "This is Louis, the one whom was working." Nanami sat up.

"Mii, you shouldn't be talking or doing so much when you have a fever from doing all the preparations for Chii." Rikki shouted.

"Oh, I'm Nanami and this is Ema." Nanami say ignoring Rikki. "Ah.. Sorry, I'm still dressed this way." Nanami glanced down to her school uniform. She hasn't been able to take it off since the flight due to the fact she loved it. It was a black uniform with a pink tie. Similar to Ema's uniform design.

"It's not your fault.. You were busy with the preparations for Chii so you came down with a fever for working hard, Mii." Louis sat down next to Ema. Louis stared at Nanami's hair.

"Wait, did he just call you two Mii and Chii?" Rikki and Juli say in union.

"Is there something in my hair?" Nanami asks.

"Louis is a hairstylist." Masaomi explained.

"Please let me style your hair sometime.." Louis says before getting up and leaving. "I'll follow you out." Masaomi says.

"I should let you rest, Juli, lets go." Ema opened the door for Juli as he ran out.

"Mii." Rikku hopped over to her pillow and put his tiny paw onto her forehead as Mii laid back down. "You're at an okay temperature." Rikki says as he held his thumb up.

Nanami took out the camera as she video taped Rikki. "Hi Everyone, it's Nanami and little Rikki, we just got to our new brothers' house." She turned the camera to her. "I'm a bit tired, but I just wanted to set it in a vlog."

After the vlog, Nanami stood up from her bed. She heard noises from outside and went to open the door. Kaname was pushing cart with treats. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, n-no. I couldn't sleep." Nanami says opening the door for Kaname to push in the cart.  
"Do you need your big brother to sleep with you then?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-No.. I have Rikki." Nanami says looking down with a blush.

Kaname smiles at this response. "Well if you have any trouble with sleeping, you can call your Big Bro." Kaname leaned in for a kiss.

Rikki spitted out all his watermelon chunks. "MII!" He screamed.

"P-Please don't t-tease me." Nanami stammers.

Kaname smirked as he left.

"I'm going to take a bath.." Nanami announced.

Rikki's mouth was full to argue. "Mjfeskalsdj!"

"Hm.. Now where's my towel.." Nanami took a box labeled, "Bathroom Supplies." and opened it. She took a bottle of shampoo, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, toothpaste and a towel. "Later.." Nanami waved as she walked out.

...

...

The door opened again. "The maps." Nanami grabbed the map off the nightstand and walked out.

Nanami was walking toward the hallway to run into Ema again. "Are you.. taking a bath?" Nanami asked, eyeing her items in Ema's hands.

Ema nodded, but then noticed Nanami's items. "Oh! You can take a bath first, I'll wait in my room."

"No, you can. I'll wait." Nanami says.

"No, I insist." Ema walked back to her room before Nanami could argue.

_**Downstairs~**_

Nanami walked out of the elevator. "It's over...here?" Nanami pointing to the left of the top floor of the living room. "Hm...Okay so it's this room?" Nanami walked into the hall in the map that was labeled bathroom.

Nanami slided the door to see a half naked Subaru. "..." They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before..

"Kyah!" Nanami stepped to the side and pushed her back against the slide door. Her cheeks had a tint of red to them.

"Hm? Are you okay?" Subaru walked over to the door confused.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Nanami says, but as she faced Subaru once more she covered her eyes with her hand.

Subaru was confused, but when Nanami pointed at his appearance. Subaru blushed and slided the door close.

Nanami walked out onto the main room.

Subaru soon followed after putting on a shirt and sweat pants. "The bathroom is-"

He was cut off by Tsubaki's voice.

"There.. Is something I must tell you.."

"Huh?" Nanami glanced over to the balcony to the lower floor of the living room to see Azusa and Tsubaki's backs sitting side by side.

"Haven't we been together for a long time?" Tsubaki's voice says.

"That's right." Azusa says.

"But Lately, when I'm with you I feel different. My heart starts racing and I can't calm down. I also get irritated when you get alone with other people."

"Is something wrong Nanami?" Subaru questions.

"Huh?" Azusa sounded surprised.

"I..Am in love with you." Tsubaki announced. "Become Mine.."

Nanami gasped silently. "W-What?"

"Oh, those two are-" Subaru was about to say when Tsubaki and Azusa walked to the upper floor.

"What's this, what's wrong?" Tsubaki says with his usual cheery voice.

"How are you feeling?" Azusa asks. "Your face is bright red, do you still have your fever?"

"Oh No..." Nanami casted her face downward.

Tsubaki and Azusa glanced at each other then looked at Nanami with concern.

"Then do you need something?" Azusa asks.

"I've got it! You can't sleep alone? Then I'll sleep with you~!" Tsubaki exclaims with excitement and a big grin.

"N-No, that's not it." Nanami says looking slighty up to meet Tsubaki's gaze.

"Tsuba-nii.." Subaru walking up next to Nanami.

"If something is bothering you, you can say it." Azusa says.

"I-I.." Nanami came to a lost for words, but then blurted out. "I heard your conversation."

"Our conversation?" Tsubaki looked back to Azusa. Then they both came out with a, "Ohh.."

Tsubaki slightly grinned before swinging his arm around Azusa. "Yes, that's right.. I couldn't help myself.. So I confessed. Don't worry, it's mutual love." Tsubaki planted a kiss near Azusa's eyes.

"Confessed?" Subaru gawked.

"I'm gonna go to my room!" Nanami dashed out of there with a bright reddened face as she clicked the elevator button.

"Hahaha." Tsubaki says. "You should have seen you faces!" Tsubaki shouts.

"What?" Nanami turned around.

"We were doing a practice for a script." Azusa explains.

"Script?" Nanami questions.

"For our next gig." Tsubaki adds on.

"They're voice actors." Subaru clears the confusion for Nanami.

"Voice Actors? Oh! I must have interrupted!" Nanami exclaims and bow apologetically.

"It's fine, maybe next time you could be my practice partner!" Tsubaki says. "I feel excited already!"  
"Let leave the jokes here Tsubaki." Azusa says calmly.

"I'm sorry, and you're in the middle of recovering as well." Tsubaki patted Nanami's head.

"Sorry.. My brothers are weird." Subaru says embarrassedly.

"N-No, it's fine." Nanami looked up with a soft smile. "Siblings are fun."

* * *

**What Do You Guys Think? I feel like I failed..But then I feel it's better than my older one! Please check out my older Story, Love Matches, and vote on my poll on which two are better! I will be updating only one! One will be deleted...Forever!**

**I won't update until I get at least 10-20 entries. I know my viewer ratings aren't much, so I won't get that cocky.**

**Okay, Later Peeps! -Yakura285**


	2. Chapter 2: A Regret of Fitting In

**WINNER: A Sibling to Love**

**I actually liked this story better so I had fingers crossed the whole time for this story to win.**

**Okay on to what you all waited for...**

**Chapter 2 of A Sibling to Love~ A Regret of Fitting In; First Picture!**

* * *

Nanami squeezed her eyes shut as the light was shown on her from the blinds.

"Yawn~" Nanami says after slowly opening her eyes. Rikki stood by the window. "Mii~!" Rikki whined. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm worried about your weight Rikki.." Nanami joked as she sat up and shoved the blanket off. "I have unpacking to do today."

"You should find something to do around here, after all you just graduated from university." Rikki says.

"I'm gonna throw on some clothes and we'll go downstairs okay?" Nanami says with a smile. Nanami got up and grabbed a short sleeved plain cyan shirt. She threw on on top a nice blue dress with thick straps and finished it off with black colored socks. She brushed her hair down and tied a small side pony tail with a blue butterfly headband.

Nanami opened the door and glanced behind her. "I don't want to disturb anyone sleeping." She placed a finger to her lips. "Sh? Okay?"

Rikki saluted and hopped outside.

Following Rikki, Nanami pressed her fingers onto the elevator button. As the two hop into the elevator. Nanami hit the button, '2F' The elevator doors started to close when.

_BING!_

The bell rung loudly.

"Shoot!" Nanami says looking up at the elevator cieling.

_**Downstairs~**_

She tip toed down the stairs into the lower level of the living room. Ukyo stood behind the counter, slicing Tofo.

"Good Morning Ukyo-san." Nanami says with a cheeky smile. "Do you need any help with breakfast."  
"Sure, can you set the table for breakfast?" Ukyo asked handing her the dozen and one plates, bowls, forks, and spoons.

"Got it!" Nanami childishly salutes as she takes the items.

"How dare this wolf give you a chore!" Rikki complains. "Where's my fruit!"

"I'll give you your fruit after I finish setting the table." Nanami says nudging Rikki's nose as she walks over to the dining table.

After setting up, Nanami walks over to the sink to wash her hands. She opened the fridge and took out fresh strawberries in a bowl and a cup of cream.

"Do you mind if I cut these for Rikki?" Nanami asks. "I'm planning to run to the store later."

"The store? I was gonna go today, but can you buy some food for the house while you're at it?" Ukyo glances over to Nanami.

"Oh, sure Ukyo-san." Nanami says. Nanami placed the bowl of strawberries and small cup of cream on the table and stared at them. "Um, Ukyo-san, where are the kitchen knives?"

"Over here." His hand went around her waist and opened the left drawer in front of her.

Nanami blushed at his hand. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ukyo smiles gently before returning to his own work.

Nanami placed the kitchen knife onto the cut board and took the bowl of strawberries. She went to the sink to wash them. And as she did, her brothers began to come down.

"Good Morning Ukyo and Nanami." Masaomi sat down to his usual seat at the table and took the newspaper near his plate of miso soup with square cut tofu.

Nanami went to the counter and began to cut the strawberries' tops off.

Rikki sat near the bowl of fresh washed strawberries. "Mmm.."

"Good Morning Nee-san.." Wataru came down the stairs with sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning Wataru." Nanami says. "Would you like a strawberry?"

"Strawberries! Yay!" Wataru's sleepy eyes seem to be replaced with widened eyes of excitement. He rushed to the counter.

"Here you go Wataru." Nanami took a cut strawberry and handed him a strawberry, but he ate it out her hand. "Yummy!" His eyes sparkled. "More! More!"

"Wataru, you must finish your breakfast before dessert." Masaomi says firmly, sending Wataru to his seat.

"You're feeding strawberries, I want one!" Tsubaki walked down from the stairs with a happy goofy grin.

"Tsubaki, we're in a rush today." Azusa placed his two hands onto Tsubaki's shoulders and swerved him toward the table.

"Good Morning Minna." Ema and Juli hop down from the stairs. "Do you need any help with breakfast Ukyo?" Ema looks back toward the kitchen. Ukyo's head jerks up. "No thank you-"

"Good Morning.." Yusuke came down the stairs with a bored face. He walked to his seat and lazily sat down. Ukyo had an irritated look when he was cut off. He returned to his cooking though. "How unusual for Yusuke to come down this early."

Ema decided to follow Yusuke to a seat next to him.

"Breakfast looks good Ukyo-nii-san.." Iori says as he takes a seat besides Masaomi.

"It's always good, especially with our cute sisters as our view." Kaname says with a smirk. Nanami and Ema slightly smile at the compliment and even saw some glancing back towards them.

"Here you go Rikki.." Nanami opened the cup of cream and Rikki imminently started shoving in strawberries into his mouth.

Subaru came down and glanced at the kitchen and table. His face slightly cringed at the sight of Nanami. "I think..I'll skip breakfast today.." Subaru announces.

"Eh?" Ukyo's head jerked up once more. "Why?"

"I'm not feeling hungry today okay?" Subaru says locking eyes with Ukyo who gave him a concerned look.

"Subaru, don't you play basketball?" Nanami glanced upward to him with a strawberry in her mouth. "You should at least eat something to energize you."

Nanami looked around the counter and took a glass cup from the dish washer. "Here." She filled it with orange juice and held the glass to him.

Subaru stared at the cup with a shade of pink in his cheeks. "U-Um..Okay." He grabbed it shyly, but when Subaru accidently touched her small fingers, he drops the glass completely.

Everyone looked back in surprise. Masaomi stood up. "Subaru-"

"Um, sorry, that was my fault. I'll clean it up right away. Subaru you should head to school." Nanami says apologentic after she blinked twice at the broken shards of glass on the ground.

Subaru stared as Nanami sat down onto the floor and started picking up the shards of glass. He had a undecisive expression on. 'Should I stay back to help... I might be late for basketball practice though..'

"Well? Aren't you going to leave?" Masaomi eyed Subaru, hoping he might spill the truth.

"Subaru, go on. I'll clean up." Nanami glanced up when suddenly. "Oww!" She pulled her fingers to her eyes.  
"Onee-chan!" Wataru shouted from his chair as he stood on it and viewed Nanami from afar.

Masaomi shot up and eyed the wound. "I'll go get the aid kit."

Subaru eyed the wound in horror and walked around the spill to grab her hand. "Does it hurt?"

Rikki started coughing as the surprisement made him start choking. "Cough! Cough!"

"N-no..." She shook her head furiously, but tears started to well up in her eyes. "I-It doesn't-" She bit down on her lip. Iori had stood up to assist Masaomi with the aid kit. Iori had took out a soft tissue to wipe the blood which stung Nanami's finger a bit.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more soft." Iori noticing her response. Nanami was lead to the living room where she was bandaged up.

Tsubaki wrapped the bandage around her finger.

Nanami turned her finger around to see a nice design of flowers. "How Cute~" She smiles and giggles.

"We have to get going Tsubaki, hope your fingers heals quickly Nanami." Azusa says.

"Alright!" Tsubaki was happy due to her response to the design of the bandage and followed Azusa out.

"Your finger, does it still hurt Mii?" Ema asks in concern. She sat besides Nanami gripping her skirt.

"I'm s-sorry Nanami!" Subaru bowed down and apologized embarrassedly. He still had his shade of pink in his cheeks.

"It wasn't really your fault, she was just covering-" Yusuke says in a smart tone as Subaru slapped his hand onto Yusuke's mouth. But Masaomi, Ukyo, and Kaname were out of sight.

"Hey..Aren't you guys going to be late?" Iori looked toward the clock.

"Eh!?" The three looked up at the clock. "Nine...O'clock.."

"What! Nine O'clock!" Masaomi shouts from behind everyone. "I'm late for work! I need to drop Wataru off as well!" Masaomi ran up the stairs, past Wataru who had his teddy bear backpack. "Bye Onee-chan! Feel Better~" He skipped up the stairs following Masaomi.

The Elevator's bell rung.

"He took the elevator!" Yusuke exclaims. The three ran up the stairs.

That left Ukyo in the kitchen cleaning up, Kaname watching TV, and Louis who just randomly appeared at the dining table slowly enjoying his breakfast. Nanami stood up and glanced around the room.

"..." She walked around the room, opening cabinets and drawers. "Are there no pictures of anyone in picture frames?"

Kaname looked up from the TV. "There are picture albums in the cabinet next to the TV."

"Oh?" She walked over to the wooden carved cabinets near the TV. She opened it to see the old albums in the back of the cabinets covered in dust. "These?"

Louis stood up from his chair to put his plates into the sink.

Nanami walked over to the dining table with the old books. They seemed quiet heavy, but she tried her best to carry them. Louis looked up just in time and rushed over to help balance her by grabbing her waist before she could fall forward. The books fell out of her hands onto the floor.

Nanami blushed crimson red. "T-Thank Y-You Louis.."

"No Problem.. Be careful okay?" Louis answers like nothing happened at all. Nanami stood upright, then Louis let go of her. Rikki just laid asleep on the counter.

Kaname watched silently from afar, turned off the tv, stood up, and left the room.

Nanami kneeled to grab the thin dusty picture albums and walked over to the dining table.

Louis stared at her hair for quite a while. Nanami kept her gaze downward, her cheeks were still rosy red.

Ukyo finally noticed after cleaning the broken shards of the glass. "Hey, Louis, don't you have work this afternoon?"

"Oh!" His gaze broke away from Nanami and his mouth turned into a shape of 'O' He quickly rushed up the stairs.

Nanami's rosy cheeks finally disappeared as her eyes went to Ukyo. "I'm gonna go cruise around town, do you have the grocery list with you?"

"Of course." Ukyo says as he turned his back to Nanami. Ukyo took a magnetic pen and wrote on the fridge's notepad items. Ukyo ripped the page off and walked over to Nanami whom was putting the albums away. "Here you go, I drew a map around town if you get lost."

Nanami closed the cabinet and took the list out of Ukyo's hands to see a cute little map with labels and small details about the place. "Thanks Ukyo!" She gave him a cheeky smile before walking over to the counter. She poked at Rikki's stomach. "Wake up sleepyhead, we're going to the store."

"Bananas!" Rikki shouts as soon as he hits back to Earth. His eyes opened widened, he bolted upwards. "Let's get Bananas okay Mii?"

"Of course." Nanami picked up Rikki and held her close to her stomach. She went into the elevator. Nanami, of course, first visited her room's floor. She picked up her small handbag. "Let's see...Money...ID.." She checked and slid the hand drawn map into her small clear pocket in her handbag. "Mii...Bananas..."

"Fine, Fine." Nanami picked up Rikki and stepped out of the room. She locked it afterward and started to head toward the elevator.

_**Outside~**_

Nanami looked at her mini map. "Okay...So that's over there..And over there is..." Her head jerked upward to look around her. "The Bus... I think.." Nanami walked along the sidewalk, asking passing-by pedestrians whenever she was completely lost. But about a half an hour, she somehow walked her way to the store.

"Mii! Mii! The store! It's over there!" Rikki squirmed in her arms.

"Finally! ...Piggy's Farmhouse..?" Nanami questions as she read the sign at top of the store. "How odd..."

"Who cares, there's probably pineapple selling here!" Rikki jumps up and down excitedly.

Nanami giggles a bit as she walks into the store. "Okay..First eggs.."

_**After the shopping~**_

Rikki hugged his bag of fruit. "I cannot believe you didn't buy me ice cream.. You need to find a job Nanami.. Your videos won't last you.."

"Well at least I've got enough for lunch and dinner for about two weeks." Nanami grinned until something popped into her head. "..But I have then again I have siblings and a fruit eating mini monster." She sweatdropped. She dragged the items to a bench under a tree in a nearby park.

She watched as little children played at a playground. She giggled to herself. "How nice would it've been if I stayed with Ema... I remember playing with Ema at the playground, but I was such a stubborn child..."

_**Flashback~**_

Nanami walked with Ema to a old playground. It was a sunny day. Nanami wore a school uniform and sneakers. Ema wore a butterfly T-shirt and a mini skirt.

A silver furred squirrel with a small bow sat on Ema's shoulder as a small guinea pig was squeezed tightly in Nanami's arms.

"Try not to wonder off too far away from me okay?" Nanami said crouching down.

"Hey! Seaweed is here!" Some boys shout from the other side of the park.

Her name was sometimes teased. The two were new in town. Though her father loved traveling, they both had to follow at least close behind at the time. This year, her father decided to have Nanami take of Ema as he traveled alone. She was at the age of staying home alone. This was gonna be Ema's and Nanami's hometown.

Nanami had a bit trouble fitting in. She has trust issues due to her previous schools and not able to learn how to trust when she had no close friends.

Nanami flinched to the call. Ema seemed to noticed at Nanami closed her eyes and took a couple breaths. "Mii, would you like to go to a different park?"

"No it's fine, this one is easier to keep watch on you." Nanami says patting her head with a gentle gesture.

"Come Mii, let's play!" Ema grabbing Nanami's hand and running toward the playground. Nanami froze stiff when they arrived at the bark area. "I-I'll watch afar.." She felt the glares of the boys and girls from the other side of the park.

Ema and Nanami locked eyes and Ema nodded. She jumped in right away and played with the others happily. Nanami sat on a bench, watching Ema and things that flew/walked past her.

_**End of Flashback~**_

Nanami sighed. "I still regret that day..I've lost my chances to play with that small Ema-chan.." She got up and patted the dust off her dress and turned around to kneel and pick up the bags.

"We still got time to explore the city don't we?" Rikki says throwing his arm into the plastic bag. A orange.

"Yeah I guess.."

_**As Nanami arrived back home~**_

Nanami rushed home with a lollipop in her mouth. "I'm late! I'm late!" The grocery bags in her hands as she raced through the streets.

Rikki held onto the back of her dress as he tried his best to cling back onto Nanami. He flew in the air like a flag.

When she arrived to the gates, Nanami dropped the bags to grab the key from her jeans. She quickly opened it and dragged the bags in. She turned her back around to lock up the gates. She was panting. "Oh Please... Don't get mad..." She muttered to herself. She turned around, her gaze at the ground. "The bags!' They were gone."

"Here." A voice came from in front of her.

Nanami looked up to see Iori in his grey sweat shirt and grey jeans. He carried the bags in his arms. "Feeling a bit stressed already?"

"Mmhmmm.." Nanami nods as Iori turns around and starts walking to manor. Nanami walked side by side to Iori. "W-Was Uk-Ukyo mad?"

"What's up with the stuttering?" Iori asks with a soft chuckle. "We had takeout for lunch. It was fine.. He's out for work."

"Oh that's great! I can make dinner! Hope he'll forgive me.." Nanami exclaims. Iori reached to open the door. "Oh! I can bring in the things from here, were you watering the flowers?"

"Ah yes, we all have this chore in the house. Mine is gardening." Iori looked out onto the front yard. He looked down at the flowerbeds around the front. "Hm.." Iori bended down and took out scissors from his pockets. He cut a stem of a beautiful purple flower.

"What type is that?" Nanami bended down next to him as she watched him carefully snipped it evenly.

"A Crocus.. Our garden has many types of flowers with different meanings.." Iori stood upright and held the flower to his noise. "Mmm.." When Nanami stood upright, Iori held the flower to her nose.

She took a sniff and grinned. "Different meanings? What sort of meaning does a crocus stand for?"

"For cheerfulness.." Iori offered the flower to Nanami by holding it out. "Would you like it?"

"Really? Arigato~(Thank You)" Nanami chirped. One hand took the flower and held it to her nose and the other hand took the heavy bags. Iori watched as she turned her back to push the door open and struggled to drag the bags in. Iori smiled and turned back to his garden. Iori chuckled before stepping down from the front step.

_**Inside~**_

"Back~" Nanami shouted as she dragged the bags into the living room. Nanami set Rikki to his nap already.

"Kya.." Nanami huffed. Nanami did notice that the lighting got dark, and it was because of the sun setting and binds slightly closing the sunlight.

"No one's home?" Nanami questioned after setting the items onto the counter. She glanced out the room. Silence crawled the room until Nanami heard little snores.

Nanami slowly walked to the couch and peeked over to a sleeping teenage boy.

"...Snore...Snore.." He somehow felt Nanami's presence and his eyes slowly opened up."A girl?"

"U-Um..Yes?" Nanami says quite confused.

"I don't know you got inside, but you're really peverted to watch me sleep.." The boy continued. The teenage boy sat up and glanced over his shoulder to see Nanami still staring.

Something seemed familiar about the boy.

"Whoever girlfriend you are, you probably shouldn't just waltz in.." The boy says.

"No! N-no! I just moved in here yesterday!" A blush crawled to her cheeks, but disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Oh, you're one of Miwa's husband's children.." The boy stood up and yawned. He walked behind the couch to stand in front of Nanami and stared into her eyes.

Suddenly it clicked. "A-Ah..Y-Your F-Fuuto.-"

"I know who I am.." He snapped. "You must be really _**stupid**_.." He said in english.

"_**Stu-pid**_?" Nanami repeated.

"I guess I was right if you're not denying it, stupid." Fuuto says before walking up the stairs leaving Nanami completely confused. "Stupid?"

_**Later~**_

"Something smells good!" Masaomi says.

"Welcome Home everyone!" Nanami bowed as the brothers walked down the stairs.

"Ukyo must have not taught you the chart." Azusa says as he walked past the kitchen to see what was on the table.

"I made Gyudon, rice balls, and steamed eggplant." Nanami says. "I'm just finishing up the stir-fried cabbage with Tuna.."

Masaomi followed by Azusa, Tsubaki, Subaru, Iori, Wataru, Kaname, Louis and Fuuto walked down the steps and walked over to the dining table to gleam at the food set.

Nanami stirred the pan one more time before turning off the pan and serving it onto the table with two plates. "Does it look bad? I don't usually cook full meals." Nanami asks with a concern face when no one sat down.

"Does it look bad? Nanami, it looks delish!" Tsubaki says following Azusa to their usual seats.

"Yay! Onee-chan's cooking!" Wataru was about to run around the room when Masaomi gripped a hand onto his shoulder.  
"Lets eat first shall we?" Masaomi says with a gentle face.

They all sat down and held both their hands together. "Thank you for the food!" They picked up their chopsticks and dove it.

"Glad it's to everyone's taste." Nanami says with a smile.

"Onee-chan's cooking is yummy!" Wataru exclaims.

"It's okay.." Fuuto says as he looked to the side.

"Nanami?" Louis looked up from his food.

"Yes?" Nanami asks.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Louis questions concernly. Everyone froze stiff and stopped eating to look at stood in the corner of the dining table with her hands behind her back. She had a blue floral apron on. "Oh! No, I'm okay, I wanted to wait for Ema and the others until I started eating."

"..." Silence filled the room.

"Nanami, how about a little scoop of rice?" Tsubaki says with a grin. He stood up and held the spoon in his hand. "Say ahh!"

"Tsubaki.." Masaomi taunted. "Sit down Tsubaki." Azusa says pulling out his chair.

"But she's hungry!" Tsubaki whines looking toward his brothers before turning back to Nanami who had a blush. "I-I'm okay-" Nanami opened her mouth to talk, but Tsubaki must of thought of an opening

Tsubaki pulled back the empty spoon. Everyone was staring at her as she chewed and swallowed. "Yummy." Nanami says with a weak smile.

The brothers went into an uncomfortable silence after Tsubaki sat back down.

Nanami went upstairs to find something.

_**Upstairs~**_

"I know it's here somewhere.." Nanami says. She swam in the pile of boxes in her small room. "I bought it when I got here... I know it's here! It's gotta be!" Nanami exclams desperately.

"What are you looking for?" A head popped into her room.

Nanami looked up to see the strange blonde monk. Nanami quickly glanced at RIkki then back at the monk. "N-Nothing.." She pushed strands of hair that flew down to her face back behind her ear. She stood up and brushed the dust off. "D-Do you need something?"

"There's no need to be nervous little sister.." Kaname widened the door to let himself in. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine.." Nanami replied quickly. Kaname and Nanami met eyes for just a moment before Nanami looking away quickly. Kaname smirked as he glanced around the room. A black packet on her desk stood a bit out. "Is that what you're looking for?" Kaname slowly walked over to pick it up and examine the bag/case.

He slowly unzipped the packet to reveal a in-good-shape camera.

"Yes! Thank You Kaname-san!" Nanami walked over and gleamed over the camera. "I knew it was somewhere in here.."

Kaname took the camera out of the bag. "Say cheese.." He says holding the camera to his right eye.

She smiled and held a peacesign next to her face. She puffed her cheeks. "Cheese!"

Kaname could help but smile. "How cute." He says making Nanami completely blush and look down. He took the picture with a grin and left the camera on the desk before leaving. "See ya." With that he shut the door close.

_**Later on~**_

Nanami went downstairs. "I hope we still have leftovers.." She reached the end of the stairs and turned on the ktichen light. But there was nothing.

"I guess tea is fine for now.." She started to add tea leaves into the tea pot and added hot water. She took out the lemon and placed it onto the cut board. Ukyo had walked in with a black suit.

"Welcome Home Ukyo." Nanami says glancing behind her.

"..." He stood in silence with a shocked face. "W-What?"

"Welcome Home Ukyo."

A soft tender expression spread through his face.

"Is s-something wrong Ukyo?" Nanami says noticing his expression when she poured the tea into a small cup over by the counter.

"N-Nothing." Ukyo looked away when Nanami looked over to him. A blush spread to his face. "It's just that..I haven't been welcomed home in a while.." Ukyo says.

Nanami blushed a bit and walked over to the fridge to get a bowl of lemons out. She put a lemon on the cut board and was about to cut the lemon when something was presenced behind her.

"Your angle is wrong..Here let me help.." Ukyo took her hand with the small kitchen knife and enveloped her tiny hand into his. ".." He started slicing the lemons into thin slices.

As Ukyo finished cutting, his eyes fixed over to Nanami who blushed crimson. He smirked. 'How cute..' He thought to himself.

"Getting Handsy aren't you..Ukyo?" A voice says. Nanami looked over toward the stairs and Ukyo's smirk is replaced with a grim look.

Finger tips tapped playfully as the person walks down the stairs. "I'm Ba-ack~" He sings happily.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm already working on chapter 3; The Wedding Preparations**

**Look forward to that!**

**I'm also thinking of making a Kagami No Asobi F.F. {Fanfiction}**

**I'm just in love with Reversed Harems, not only Romance Reversed Harems, but you get the point.**

**Till Next Time-**

**Nanami~ Wait! What about disclaimers!?**

**Yakura~ What are Disclaimers?**

**Nanami~ ...Whose she?**

**Yakura~ You don't recognize me! I'm Yakura285! The Author! You're my OC Nanami -_- This is a sad moment.. I just added my name so people won't get confused who's talking.**

**Nanami~ Disclaimers... They are just statements they you don't own those people I'm currenly living with, in fact, you don't own anything but... Me..and Rikki..**

**Yakura~ Not true! I own..Um... {Goes sulk in a corner}**

**Nanami~ Um... Okay well, {Bows to Viewers and stands up with a bright smile} She doesn't own anyone or anything except for me, the OC, and Rikki, my guinea pig.**

**L-Later Peeps -Yakura285**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Preparations

**Thanks Everyone for supporting A Sibling to Love~ Though I may have rushed through the romance.. I'm trying to figure out when to skip to Subaru's birthday... . This is precious beginning romance. I need to follow the summary too, so Ema will be leaving...Someday.. No Spoilers to Why or How.. I'm not sure how or why myself so don't tell me! {You should probably leave a suggestion for me}**

**O-K! Let's get this Fan-Fiction Started! ...I may have the OC meet Natsume earlier than expected.. Or else the brothers won't feel complete! :'C**

**{Chapter 3 of A Sibling to Love~ Wedding Preparations}**

* * *

"Great.." Ukyo says under his breath like a regret. Ukyo shuffled away from Nanami.

"That's no way to greet your brother Ukyo!" The person steps down from the last step with a pout.

"B-Brother?" Nanami choked out. The woman that stood before them had long wavy orange/brownish hair and pretty green eyes. She wore a beautiful crimson dress with a cool black jacket. Not to mention the fishnet tights, thigh high boots, red nailed polish fingertips, and pretty silver earrings. But apparently this was a man.

"Oh is this my second sister?" The woman/man asks glancing over to Ukyo while pointing a finger at Nanami. Ukyo nods slowly.

"Ah, I'm Hikaru, the forth son." The son says walking forward to mw.

"E-excuse me, son?!" Nanami exclaimed.

Hikaru suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "You're so much cuter in person."

Ukyo stood right next to Nanami with widened eyes. "Now Hikaru-"

"Oh!" Hikaru let go of Nanami and held out a rectanglur box. "This is a little present from the engaged couple."

"A present?" Nanami looked down at the box as Hikaru placed it into her arms. "From Miwa and Papa..?"

Hikaru looked down at her with a gentle smile. "I already gave one to Ema-chan. I peeked inside, it's so cute~" He chirped.

"Um..Nanami." Ukyo called out.

"Hm?" Nanami answered looking up from the box and met with Ukyo's eyes. Ukyo seemed upset for some reason. "May I talk to Hikaru alone?"

"Of course, let me get out of your way." Nanami picked up her cup of tea and went upstairs.

Ukyo looked back toward Hikaru and placed a firm hand onto the counter. "...You're a big-"

"You're an asshole too Ukyo.." Hikaru says with a grin.

_**Upstairs~**_

Nanami placed the box on the table.

Rikki sat up from his slumber on the pillow on the bed. "I thought you said you were going to find something to eat.. Wait, are you gonna eat the box!" Rikki says putting two hands to his cheeks in surprisement.

"No, Rikki. It's a present from Papa and Miwa." Nanami says with a slight giggle. She grabs some scissors and uses it like a pocket knife to cut the tape. When all the pieces of tape was cut off, she unwrapped the pink wrapping paper. To reveal another box. "..." But it had no tape. It was clear white box with black lines on the edges. The company's MIwa works for logo was on the left side corner.

"...!" Nanami opened the box to reveal a wonderful pink Cotton Candy Dress.

_**{You're gonna have to search it up to see the details, but I can tell you it's really cute. It has a pretty sweetheart neckline with padded bust. A Banded empire waist with structural rear boning, organza overlay to prdouce a twirl worthy skirt, and cute ruffles at the bottom near the hem. ..According to the website.. :P}**_

"Nnnh.." She couldn't let out a word after pulling the dress out of the box. A card fell out of the dress.

Rikki hopped down from the bed and picked up the card. "From Miwa." He read aloud.

"What!?" Nanami dropped the dress and grabbed the card.

**From Miwa ;3**

She read the cover and opened the card up.

**Hi my precious little to-be daughter! Rinatou and I decided to go buy you something to wear for the wedding~ Are you getting along with the boys.. I hope they aren't troubling you too much. They mean well. Thank you for giving me the chance to pick out clothes for my daughter. :)**

Nanami was smiling by the time she was done reading. She threw the card back at Rikki and gripped the dress with her hands. "Papa must be happy with Miwa right now.." She grinned to herself then sat herself on the bed and fell to her side with her feet still over the bed's edge.

She found herself staring at the TV. "But..What now.. I don't feel like sleeping.. Ah! The Zombie Game Ema was talking about." Nanami hopped up from her bed and sat herself on the floor. Ema had given her a copy of one of her favorite games to keep Nanami from getting bored at home.

"...I think I remember how to play these.. I'm gonna set up a camera for a gameplay.." Nanami turned on the tv and console before taking out a camera and placing it next to the TV.

_**Hours Later~**_

**"... I made it, the safehouse.."**

The male character with clothes covered with blood limped toward the warehouse in front of him.

Suddenly he turned toward Nanami. **"I made it but that doesn't mean the apocolypse is over. I should rest here for now and collect supplies." **The screen turned into black and white static. There were red letters that spelled out. **"To Be Continued..."**

Nanami dropped the controller. "Aww... It was getting good!" Nanami had a frown as she turned off the camera and game console. She opened the drapes to see sunlight. "Did..I play all night..?" She cupped her face with her cheeks and smiled then yawned. "What time is it?" She looked down to her nightstand where her alarm clock was. Rikki laid on top of the alarm clock sleeping peacefully with a carrot as a body pillow.

"It's nine.." She read the alarm clock aloud. "Nine O'clock..Didn't I have something to do today..?" Nanami questioned to herself. "Nine O'Clock." She repeated for the third time. Her eyes suddenly widened and she shot back in a yelp. "Oh No!" She flung open the closet, grabbed some clothes, and hopped into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Rikki sat up and yawned. Rikki strenched his arms way in the air and rubbed one of his eyes. He was smiling goofy as he slowly opens his eyes. "Hey Nanami...Don't you have wedding preparations to do today?"

_**1:45 PM.~**_

Nanami sighed as she placed down the forms and regestration. "Let's see... Papa told me he liked those.. But Miwa liked those flowers..The budget.." Nanami says as she took out a couple papers and magazines.

Ukyo came in with bags of grocceries. Nanami shot up to the sound of rustles due to the plastic bags. "Do you need any help Ukyo?"

Ukyo looked up to meet eyes with Nanami. "Ah, No." He set the plastic bags on the counter and pushed up his glasses. ".." He eyed the papers on the table. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh!" Nanami looked down to the papers. "This? This is just some wedding preparations."

"Wedding Preparations? Rinatou's and Mom's?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, Papa and Miwa are busy with work so I thought I help them.." Nanami sat down and ran her hand through her hair and whined. "I never thought there be this much papers." She sat up and cletched her fists. She held a determined look on her face. "O-K, I can finish this paperwork!" She says, nodding to herself, and going back to planning the wedding.

Ukyo had a confused look, but then smiled to himself as he took off his vest and put on the apron.

Nanami held the pen's tip to her lip. But when she noticed what she was doing, she casually put the pen down. "So those flowers are the ones she wanted..But these ones are similar and less expensive.." Nanami murmured to herself.

Iori walked in with his school uniform and grey rimmed glasses. He went straight toward the cabinets.

"Studying Iori?" Ukyo asked without glancing toward Iori.

"Yeah.." He answered as he started adding water to the kettle on the stove. As he did so, he noticed Nanami and walked toward her. He walked to her from behind and scanned the paperwork. He placed his finger onto the picture of papers.

Nanami finally noticed Iori's pressence. "Do you like those? _**O-Or-Ra-ra-ange B-Blo-**_" Before she could finish saying the english term. Iori smiled amused. "_**Orange Blossom**_" He says correcting her. "It's a flower that's used in many weddings as a blessing sendoff."

Nanami glanced down at the paperwork. "It would look pretty, especially the smaller ones, with the ones I was gonna order. I hope it'll fit into the budget." Nanami pointed at the paperwork with a cut out picture.

"_**Magenta Zinnia...**_" Iori names. "Everlasting Love.." He murmured.

"W-What?" Nanami's eyes shot up as he murmured that just above her ear.

Iori looked down at her and stared into her eyes.

Ukyo finally called out. "Tea's done Iori." Iori adverted his eyes from Nanami and looked up to Ukyo who had a irritated look.

"Don't you have work today Ukyo?" Iori asked walking toward Ukyo, taking the tea cup out of his hands.

"Not until Later I suppose." Ukyo says. Iori took a sip from his tea cup and left the room.

Nanami continued with her paperwork. "Okay, so the wedding will be there and there will be a reception right outside." She marked the map.

Tsubaki and Azusa entered the room with a smile. "Uk-!" Tsubaki shouted as he walked in, but stopped when he saw Nanami. "Hard at work?" He asked sitting down besides Nanami. Azusa glanced at her paperwork where Iori was standing. "Isn't that what Miwa and Rinatou's paperwork."

"They have work." Nanami held up a sheet of paper. "I still have invitations to make too and I still have reservations to make." She smiled wearily.

Tsubaki and Azusa glanced at each other. "We can help if you like." Azusa says with a soft smile.

"No, it's fine, I wouldn't want to trouble you." Nanami replied quickly.

"It's okay, our schduele is always open for our little sister." Tsubaki grins as he takes out his phone. "Lets work on the reservations first."

"Good Idea.." Azusa takes out his cell phones. The two phones were similar but they had different keychains. Azusa had a keychain with a little pink charm of the little T and Tsubaki had a keychain with a small blue charm of a small A stuck to his phone.

Tsubaki looked at the list of reservations. "Are you reserving this band?"

Nanami looked down to see what Tsubaki was pointing at. "Yes...? Is something wrong with that band?"

"Azusa, doesn't Mom like Love Meltdown?" Tsubaki asks looking toward Azusa who scanned over the list.

"Does Rinatou likes Returning Dose?" Azusa asks loking toward Nanami who sort of chuckled nervously.

"Well.. Love Meltdown is booked.." Nanami sighed.

"Oh Really?" Tsubaki took Azusa's cellphone and searched through his contacts. "We book Love Meltdown every couple of years for Miwa's birthday." Azusa explained.

Nanami looked to Azusa then back at Tsubaki who held the phone to his ear.  
"Shh.. It's ringing." He held a finger to his lips, but then the arm fell to his side when the reciever answered. "Hello?!" There were screaming fans in the background.

Tsubaki got up from his chair and left the room.

Azusa bit his upper lip. "Okay so next reservation." He looked over her shoulder and pointed at a phone number as he took Tsubaki's phone and dialed a couple numbers.

After a few phonecalls made by Azusa and Nanami, Tsubaki came back in with a thumbs up. "Already taken cared of, we have them as the band in the wedding." Tsubaki winked at Nanami who jumped in surprisement. "Really? That's Great! Thank You!" She swung two arms around Azusa and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Azusa were shocked at first, but then smiled. "That's what siblings are for."

After about an hour, they set down their phones. "Done~!" Tsubaki announced.  
Ukyo had left the kitchen but set down some plates with plastic wrap over it. Masaomi had came home with Wataru. They sat in the living room with Wataru watching TV and Masaomi reading the newspaper.

Yuusuke had to stay after school to study according to Ema, and Ema was watering the plants with Iori who had finished studying. Kaname was meditating in his room or so he says. Subaru was also staying after school to do some school work. Fuuto was out for work. Hikaru was at his old apartment moving his stuff back in.

"Invitations..." Nanami said looking up from the table. "If you guys are tired, I can do it myself. You helped me so much already."

"Invitations?" Wataru's head jerked up and ran toward the dining table. "I want to help! I want to help!"

Azusa ruffled Wataru's head. "Tsubaki and I have a meeting so we better get going." The two stood up. "Sorry Nanami, we couldn't finish to the end." Tsubaki says sadly.

"It's fine, I have another helper right here." Nanami says with a smile looking toward Wataru who grinned. "Yay I get to help Onee-chan!" {Onee-chan=Big Sister I think..}

Wataru sat on a chair across from Nanami who placed blank white sheets of paper, sticks, markers, pre-made envelopes, colored pencils, scissors, pencils, and glitter on the table.

Nanami stared at the items on the table. "This enough right?"

Wataru stood on the chair and had his palms supporting on the table. He a grin as he held up a fist. "Let's do this!" He had a determined look.

The sound of newspaper rustling came from the living room. Wataru and Nanami turned their eyes toward the noise.

Masaomi was folding up his paper and turned off the TV Wataru was watching. He walked toward the two with a smile. "Mind if I help?"

"Nope, go ahead." Nanami moved to another seat, but Masaomi had already seated next to Wataru.

"Now Wataru, these are important informations, so you must give it your best." Masaomi says picking up a sheet. "I'll teach you how to make an envelope."

Wataru nodded. He picked up a sheet and followed the instructions Masaomi has given.

Nanami watched as the two made envelopes. She didn't realize she was staring until Masaomi and Wataru was done with the first envelope and pointed it out.

"S-Sorry for staring, you guys make such a good team." She implied.

Masaomi's confused expression turned soft. "Oh." He let out.

Wataru sprinkled the envelope with glitter and held it up.

"How does it look Onee-chan?" Wataru asked.

"Wataru-" Masaomi cuts in, but he was cutted off by Nanami.

"It looks great, who will you be sending that to Wataru?" Nanami gave Wataru the list of people who will recieve an invitation.

"Uncle Ichijo!" Wataru took a red marker and wrote the words. "To Uncle Ichijo, From: WATARU-CHAN" He drew a cake right next to it.

Masaomi smiled toward Nanami who was smiling at Wataru. Nanami helped with the cake drawing.

"Wataru, you must also write that it's from Nanami and me too~!" Masaomi pouts.

"Oh!" Wataru turned toward Nanami. "Sorry Onee-chan." He turned over to Masaomi. "Sorry Masaomi."

"It's okay, remember to write it on the next envelope." Nanami says taking the one Masaomi made.

Masaomi and Nanami exchanged childish grins for a while. Wataru stared at their intense stare with crossed arms and a pout. "Onee-chan, look at me!" Wataru shouts flailing his arms in the air.

Masaomi and Nanami giggled.

"What's so funny Masaomi?" Wataru asked looking up at Masaomi.

Around Dinner Time was when they finally finished up. "Time to mail these." Nanami stood up.

"We'll mail these, go wash up. You've doing work all day." Masaomi says with Wataru nodding. "See you at dinner Onee-chan!" Wataru and Masaomi went upstairs.

_**Later~**_

Nanami held the tiny fluffy guinea pig in her hands.

"Thank you for the food!" She whispered in a loud tone.

She was eatting dinner by herself due to the long nap she took before walking down. It was a quarter past 8, and yet it was pitch dark,

Nanami clasped her hands together and bowed to the candles before picking her chopsticks and holding her rice bowl.

"A Midnight Snack?" Someone asked in the shadows of the room.

Nanami yelped.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. "Sorry Did I surprise you?"

Nanami took the candle and held it up to see Subaru's pink tainted cheeks.

"U-Um, did you just get home Subaru?" Nanami asked. "I'll get some dinner heated up for you." Nanami says standing up.

"Yeah, we are having an assembly tomorrow so I was told to help out." Subaru says setting down his backpack on the floor.

"I'll go get some dinner heated up." Nanami stood up and she walked to the kitchen to fill a bowl of rice.

"I have already heated some fish." Nanami says placing the bowl in front of him. Nanami noticed his blush clearly still there as she leaned in to place it without dropping a grain of rice. Nanami stood straight up only to fall on a piece of carpet. "Kyah!" Nanami shouted until her face was buried into Subaru's chest.

An Arm was slapped around her waist.

They stood in that position for more than a minute before Subaru drops her in shock.

"Kyah!" She fell down on her bottom, knocking over chairs.

Rikki just sat on the other side of the table laughing in amusement.

"Ah! Sorry!" Subaru says noticing what he had done. "A-Are you hurt?" Subaru offered his hand toward Nanami.

"Oww..." She says rubbing her back as she gratefully took the offered hand. She fixed the chair under her and squirmmed ontop of a t. "No, but I think I bumped my head."

"I'll go get an ice pack." Subaru looks concerned, but Nanami was too busy looking for bruises or scratches.

Subaru comes back to her side with a cold ice pack wrapped in a kitchen towel. "Are you able to stand?" Subaru takes a seat next to Nanami.

"I don't know.." She gripped the table just in case and tried to stand, but one of her legs were hurting so much, that she immediently fell flat on her bottom. "..Guess Not." She said.

Subru took her hand and grabbed her waist. Subaru then carried Nanami up to her chair. He awkwardly sat down and stared down at the ice pack. "S-Sorry!" Subaru bowed apologeticly with his upper half part of his body.

"No, No, I was too clumsy." Nanami bows back. "I should be the one apologizing." They ended up into an awkward silence. Subaru was feeling unwAY

"I-I.." She stammers. Subaru looks up to meet eyes with Nanami, "I'm...Going to Bed..Good Night!"

Nanami grabbed Rikki and limped out of there in a rush.

_**Upstairs~**_

Nanami slumped herself down on bed. Masaomi was going to get the bathroom's shower fixed soon, but until then..She had shower downstairs where Subaru was probably eating his late dinner. After that awkward silence, going downstairs wasn't an option at the moment.

Nanami facepalmed as she remembered what happened yesterday downstairs too, with her thinking Azusa and Tsubaki was homosexual due to their script practice. "How Embarrassing, it's just my second day too!" Nanami whimpered.

"How expected.." Rikki murmured with a smirk but was instantly covered with a pillow. Nanami smacked Rikki off the bed.

Nanami placed a pillow on her face and isn't sure of her next action. "..." She finally felt like it was time to turn in, afterall she stayed up most of the night before. Nanami flung her legs over the bed edge and walked to her bedroom's bathroom's sink which luckily was working. Nanami brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror while doing so.

She couldn't help but remerse the events of today. She froze. Nanami felt her cheeks heating up. "Nanami...You can't think things like that.."

"Oh HoHo." Rikki poppped his head into the room. "Are You getting to the stage of thinking naughty things Mii!?" He was giggling.

Nanami opened the door to the bedroom and threw a hairbrush at Rikki. It bonked him onto the head and knocked him down once more. "I must have given you too many bananas today." Nanami sighed.

Rikki finally took the hint to go outside of the room.

After a while, he returned to see Nanami laying down with her hair wet.

"Oh, Nanami." Rikki says as he closed the door. "The series for that game you were playing is coming out tomorrow."

_"Tomorrow.." _She whispered in her slumber.

* * *

**And that's all for today! :3 That being said, take it away Rikki!**

**Rikki~ Ya-chan doesn't own anything but me and Rikki in this Fan-Fic made by this obsessed short life!**

**Yakura~ {Mental Facepalm} SHADDUP**

**Nanami~ {Sweatdrops} It can't be helped Yakura-san... You fed him too much before the chapter started.**

**Yakura~ I can't help it! He gave me those pup-pup eyes!**

**Rikki~ I didn't even know you were there... I found cut-up bananas in front of my face while I watching anime!**

**Yakura~ ...**

**Nanami~ {Stares at Yakura} ...Baka**

**(Baka meaning Idiot)**

**Yakura~ Hewlp! Nanami is being mean! Wah! :C**

**Nanami~ Bye Eve-**

**Yakura~ NO. You do not get to say goodbye! This is how it's done..**

**See You Later Peeps in two weeks! -Yakura285 ;)**

**{Small Announcement: I'm having exams soon so I'll be postponing my fanfiction for two weeks! It's only the third chapter and I'm postponing already.. :/ Don't worry though! Summer is coming soon so I'll have time to do some F.F. then! :C Okay, bye~}**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall with the Triplets

**Nanami~ *O* Chapter 4 is here!**

**Rikki~ ...What day is it?**

**Yakura~ Shaddup! I had other things to do other than Fanfiction..**

**Rikki~ Give me one good reason that doesn't include food, anime, and sleep.**

**Yakura~ ... {Presses button on remote}**

**{Chapter 4~ The Mall}**

* * *

"Nanami...Nanami.."

Nanami had woken up to the claws of Rikki patting on her cheek lazily. Rikki was still laying on the pillow besides her half-awake.

"Nanami..Nanami.." He said.

"...What." Nanami whined. "Rikki... It's too early to wake up.."

"The Game Nanami...The Game!" Rikki exclaims without opening his eyes. He was still patting Nanami's cheek. "Wake up!"

Nanami took a huge breath before sitting up to reveal her messy bed hair. "...Ema has school today doesn't she?"

"Bad Nanami! You don't do anything all day and you want Ema to go get the game for you.." Rikki hit her on the back as hard as he can, but his paw is as soft as a pillow.

Nanami decided to play along. "Oww~Fine... Do You want to come with?" Nanami asked as she stands up and starts to head to the bathroom.

"Nope, Ema is bring Juli and I to the park with Louis." Rikki says and rolls over in his sleep.

"Louis?" Nanami calls out from the bathroom. "I wish I can come, but then afterwards I'm heading to the bookstore. The next volume of my favorite manga came out..I'm hoping."

"I'm going to get some breakfast!" Rikki slipped out the door.

"Alright~" Nanami walked out of the bathroom with a pair of denim shorts and cyan jacket with short sleeves. It had the word, 'Kawaii' on the jacket. She took out some grey knee-socks and put them on.

She tied up her hair with a black hair tie and looked in the mirror. She smiled happily. "Today is going to be a good day."

_**Downstairs~**_

"Good Morning!" Nanami hopped down the stairs with a smile.

"Good Morning." The brothers and Ema say in unison.

At the table was Wataru, Masaomi, Iori, Subaru, Ema, Yusuke, Azusa, Tsubaki, and Ukyo at the counter.

Rikki and Juli were in the living room playing with Louis.

Nanami walked to the fridge and took out a strawberry milk carton which she bought the other day. She placed a straw into the carton and walked over toward the living room. "Here Rikki." Nanami says sitting down next to Rikki.

"Arigato Mii!" {Arigato=Thank You} Rikki cheerfully exclaims before taking it into his tiny pink paws.

Nanami seemed to notice Rikki staring. "Would you like one too Juli?"

"Yes please! Choco-flavored please!" Juli squeaked.

The brothers in kitchen watched in amusement.

"O-K!" She made a okay sign with her fingers and ran back to the kitchen. There was no chocolate milk carton so she just put some chocolate syrup into a glass of milk. She placed a green straw into the cup and brought to Juli. "Here you are Juli." She smiled as the two were slurping their drinks. Louis watched with a small pout. "Where's my drink?"

"Oh! Sorry Louis, shall I get you something to drink?" Nanami bowed apologetically.

"Anything." Louis simply replied as his smile returns.

Nanami walks to the kitchen and took out two more strawberry milk cartons, her favorite. "Here you go Louis." She walked back and offered it out to him with a grin.

Louis took his with a smile. Strawberry was one of his favorite flavors after vanilla of course, but who had heard of vanilla flavored milk?

She sat on the couch as she took out her mini map that Ukyo drew from her wallet. It was a bit wrinkled after being folded up, but it was still useable.

Louis seemed to notice this map. "What is that?" He questioned. This caught Wataru's, Masaomi's, and Ukyo's attention.

"..This?" She holds up to the map for Louis to also view. "Isn't it cute? Ukyo drew it for me."

".." It was a bit silent as Nanami showed him around the map.

"Oh, look my workplace." He points at the top left corner to see a building with big giant scissors and a workboard outside of the building. "Heh.." He chuckled.

"I'm trying to remember where I saw the bus station.." Nanami says looking around the map.  
"Here.." Louis says pressing his finger at a bus sign.

"Oh?" She eyed the bus station and the way to the house. "It's so far..." She says with a sweatdrop. "I guess I could walk to the mall." Nanami says pointing at the big building that was wasn't anymore closer than the Bus station, but it was better to just walk there.

Tsubaki nudged Azusa after hearing that.

Azusa stared at Tsubaki who nods toward the living room.

"We can't Tsubaki, we're on a schedule-"

"The mall is on the path to the convection anyways, we can drop her off.. Please, she needs her big bro's help." Tsubaki held a puppy face and pouted.

Azusa frowned at this and closed his eyes. "..Fine.."

"Yay!" Tsubaki jumped out of his seat. "Nanami, you can come with us!"

_**In the Car~**_

Azusa was behind the wheel while Nanami was in the passenger seat and Tsubaki was in the back by the window.

"So what are you going to do at the mall?" Azusa asks without losing focus from the streets outside.

"Just getting a zombie games and maybe some mangas." Nanami says staring out the window with a smile. "I should also try to find a job while I'm in there."

"A Job?" Tsubaki looking up at the roof of the car to try and think of something. "I know one! Say Nanami, do you like to cosplay?"

"Cosplaying?" Nanami asked. "I've never done it before..But why?"

"We're voice acting for this game, they're looking for someone to model for their game cover."

"M-Modeling? I don't think I'll be good at that job." Nanami says looking down at herself. She nervously chuckled with a sweatdrop.

"Don't be so shy, I'm sure you'll do perfect." Azusa says as he turns the wheel. "Actually, we can get more profit if we find a model for the job."

"O-Oh.." Nanami looked out the window. "I guess I can try the job out."

"Yay! If you get the job done successfully, we'll treat you to ice cream!" Tsubaki throws his arms out in the back seat.

Of course, It felt like bribery, but she didn't mind. As long as she's helping her brothers.

'Let's Hope, I can get the job done.." She took out her phone and updated her status on Tweeter, a social network that she used to keep her connected to fans of her online videos.

"You use Tweeter?" Azusa snuck a glance to her phone.

"U-Uh, Yes..? Do you have one Azusa?" Nanami turns her phone to let Azusa and Tsubaki see.

"We share one." Tsubaki took out his cute phone with the A keychain. He turned around his phone to show his profile.

"Azu-Baki?" Nanami read the username.

"It's not as cute as your user, Nana-Pika!" Tsubaki grins. "Mind if I follow to you?"

"No..It's just.." Nanami became stiff. "It's a bit embarrassing." Nanami accepted the follow request on her phone.

The next moment later,

"Wah!~" Tsubaki shouted making Azusa lose focus a bit. "Tsubaki! I'm in the middle of driving, you can't just scream like that." He sighed. "What did you find?"

"Nanami in a bikini." Tsubaki smirked.

Azusa completely just pulled over. "Alright let me see.."

"What!" Nanami screamed. Her cheeks were completely pink as Tsubaki showed it to Azusa.

"Scrolling Down!" Tsubaki announces.

_**Moments Later~**_

"Alright, we're going to pick you up in an hour." Azusa parks by the side of the store. Nanami opened the car door and stepped out.

"Have fun~! Don't give your Tweeter to any strangers by the way." Tsubaki shouts as Azusa drives away.

"Alright!" Nanami waved toward the car and giggled after it was out of her view. She turned to the mall, but true to her nature, she was lost instantly due to the crowds pushing her side to side.

By the time she managed to reach the game store, it was on it's break.

To her luck, the manga store as next to the game store.

"The Lost One." She clicked her tongue in frustration. "It has to be around here somewhere..Ah! Here it is!" As her finger tips reach the only book with The Lost One title on it, someone's hand touched at her hands.

:"Kyah!" Nanami let out a small shout in surprisement and pulled back her hand.

"Ah Sorry."

Nanami looked up to see a orange haired man with a green tie and black business suit.

"No, it's fine you can have it." Nanami turned around and started to go the other way. As soon as she turned the corner, she leaned against the wall. "Aww! I really wanted that manga...It's entirely the reason I came here.." She mumbled quietly to herself as she stood back up and walked through the bookstore.

Nanami saw the orange haired man go to the counter with some really cute manga, including The Black Rabbit, Hinatoru Kiss, and the one she wanted, The Lost One.

Few minutes passed and Nanamai wasn't very interested in any other book. The orange haired man came up to her and held out the book to her. "You really want this book right?"

Nanami touched the book with a slight uneasiness. "If you want it, I can wait for the copies to come in...Next week.." She said with a tinge of doubt in her voice.

"..I was just getting it for my brother.. He can wait next week for the copies, go ahead." He put the manga into her hands.

Before Nanami could protest, the man was leaving with a wave behind him. "Already paid for it, enjoy." The man says loud enough for Nanami to hear.

"Th-Thank You!" Nanami bowed while hugging the book into her chest.

_**One Hour Later~**_

Nanami gawked at the sight of the building. "I-It's huge!"

"Well...It is a gaming company." Azusa says like he seen bigger, but the building was the size of...Fifty Elephants on a pyramid formation.

Tsubaki stepped out of the car first, followed by Azusa, then Nanami.

Nanami walked a bit slow. She was gawking endlessly. "Am doing the modeling in there?"

"Yup." Azusa states casually putting his phone back into his pocket and looking up at the building with pleasure. "One of our brothers work here."

"R-Really?" Nanami looked straight back at Azusa who glanced behind him with a slight nod. "He's the one that is living alone."

"You guys walk so slow! Natsume is going to scold us!" Tsubaki exclaims.

"Eh?" Azusa turned around to see Tsubaki walking far ahead. "He's right, we better hurry!" Azusa walked over to Nanami, grabbed her by the arm, and scurryed to the building.

"U-Um..Is he that scary?" Nanami asked a bit confused and surprised by Azusa's sudden grab to the arm.

The building was filled with people with business suits.

Tsubaki slapped his hand down onto the table. "Is Natsume in?"

"Of course, Tsuba-sama. Uhm..He should be in room 412. He may be in a meeting so you can wait in the recording studio if you like-" The receptionist was a blonde woman with a halfly unbuttoned white blouse and black skirt.

"Nah, we're going to see the photo agency part of this place. We have our cute little sister with us today to take picture for the cosplay picture." Tsubaki says pointing at Azusa who waved hello with his free arm. His hand still enveloped Nanami yet the two don't seem to notice.

"..Your sister..?" The receptionist asks, when she glanced over Tsubaki's shoulder with a disapproving look, she instantly dropped her jaw. "Nanami Hinata is your sister? But your surname is Asahina isn't it?"

"Well..Um..It's quite complicated." Tsubaki sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his head.

"Here a-are y-your passes." The receptionist took out three tags with Tsubaki's and Azusa's picture and ID information. But Nanami got the one with V.I.P.

"Oh? VIP? Doesn't Nanami get the guest tag?" Tsubaki pointing down at her desk.

"No, she's VIP." The receptionist was almost out of breath as she pointed at squealing employees.

Nanami doesn't seem to notice as she converses with Azusa.

Tsubaki sort of smirked. "Alrighty then. See You later~" He winked before turning around and walking back to two.

The receptionist ran her hand through her hair. "Unbelieveable, their lives must be filled with luxury if one of them married Nanami Hinata.."

"The elevator is this way Nanami." Azusa says pointing over the left side of the lobby.

"S-Sorry.." She seemed a bit distracted. "It's just..This company designs a video game I played.." Nanami quickly followed behind Azusa.

Tsubaki stared at Nanami from behind in the elevator.

"What floor?" Nanami asked staring at the keypad with numbers.

The guys who quickly followed behind Nanami and the twins replied. "U-Um..Whatever floor you're going to." They were holding a notepad and pen as if they were hesitating for an autograph.

"Oh, I'm going to the-"

"We'll be visiting your superior Natsume." Tsubaki slaps his hand over Nanami's mouth. He clicked the forth level.

Nanami mumbled quite a lot through Tsubaki's hand until they reached the floor.

The Orange Male stood at the elevator pressing the button several times.

"Oh Natsume." Tsubaki says blankly and drops his arm at his side.

Nanami and Natsume met eyes.

"You?" He took a step backwards.

"Do you know her Natsume?" Azusa pointed at Nanami.

"Enough of that, I wanna pick up my mangas, let's talk in your big fancy office!" Tsubaki grabbed Natsume along as he stepped off the elevator.

"He has a private office on this floor." Azusa placed his hands onto her shoulders and dragged along.

The fans of Nanami is completely too starstruck to care.

The doors of the elevator closed up.

_**In the Office~**_

"So you met at the manga store!?" Tsubaki shouted. "And you got The Lost One in the car!" Tsubaki bolted out the door.

"What a coincidence." Azusa says looking out the glass window.

Natsume was at his desk when he noticed Nanami's VIP. Pass.

Nanami was sitting on the couch smelling the fresh watered flowers in a vase on the desk.

"VIP.?" Natsume questioned pointing at Nanami's pass around her neck.

"Hm?" Nanami looked down to her jacket. She took the pass into her fingertips. "They must have given me a wrong pass."

"Nope.. They given you the right pass, look at this." Azusa handed Natsume his phone. His eyes widened. "20.5K Followers!?"

"What is he looking at?" Nanami stood up from her seat.

"...I'm surprised she hasn't been scouted into an agency." Natsume looks up from his cell phone and stared at Nanami.

"Oh my tweeter?" Nanami slumped back in her seat and pressed her hand to her forehead. "So embarrassing.."

Tsubaki bursted back into the room with the manga in his hands. "Azusa, we're late to the recording!"

Azusa rushed out. "What? Natsume fix your clock!" Tsubaki followed quickly.

Nanami and Natsume stared at each other for quite some time, making Nanami tint red to his stare.

"Did you already go to the photographer for Zombie Fire?" Natsume held up the game disc. It was a completely white disc, no picture yet.

"Z-Zombie Fire?" Nanami's head shot up.

"You know the game..?" Natsume eyed Nanami with a doubting look. "We just released a new chapter of the game yesterday, but it came to the stores today.."

"I-I bought it at the mall." Nanami took the bag in of her items from the mall which Tsubaki seemingly threw off to the side of the room. She fiddled around in the bag until she held up the game, Zombie Fire, Chapter 8. "I played up to chapter 7 yesterday night.."

"A-All Night?" Natsume stammered unbelievably.

"Mm." She nodded. "It took me up to the afternoon, but I enjoyed your game."

"You can have the chapter 9 demo version then.." Natsume stood up and placed it into a white packet and handed it out at Nanami. "Tell what do you think of the game. I have my business card in there with my personal cell number."

Nanami walked up to take the packet. Nanami then noticed him typing something up.

"Okay, the photographer is expecting you, you better get going."

Nanami was surprised a bit first, but smiled and bowed. "Okay." As she was about to walk out the door, she froze. 'What where is the photographer?'

"5th floor." Natsume answered the question she didn't even spoke aloud.

"Oh, t-thanks!" With that Nanami scurried to the elevator.

_**Meanwhile~**_

Ema carried a book in her wore her red rimmed glasses. Studying was always difficult for her to concentrate.

It was a couple weeks till the wedding which made it even more harder. The whole house was out, everyone was at either work or school. She had called in sick today due to her slight cold in the morning, forcing her to abandon the play date with Rikki, Juli, and Louis, but as soon as they all leave, Ema's cold erases itself. Ema hated it when that happened.

She knew she could have went to school, but Yusuke insisted that she stay home if she was sick.

Ema wanted to call Nanami, but she was having fun in the city, Ema didn't want to interrupt.

"**C-Con-**.What?" Ema stared blankly toward her book. On top of that, it seems things can't slip out of your mind because Ema's english seemed to get worse. "Maybe Papa will know."

Ema walked toward the phone and dialed in the numbers before placing it up to her ear. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

"Papa?" Ema questioned.

"Here Ema, is something wrong?" The other line answered.

"N-no." Ema looked down at her book. "I was wondering if you are busy?"

"Nope, I'm currently at a cafe doing some work that's all. Is there something you need?" Rintarou held his latte to his lips as he typed in some keys into the laptop.

"I'm doing English." Ema explained simply.

"Spell it for me Ema." Rintarou places his latte down, his eyes still on the screen.

"**C-O-N-F-L-I-C-T**." She read aloud.

"**Conflict**."

"**C-Con-Conflict?**"

"That's my girl.." He chuckled. "Any more?"

"**B-R-O-T-H-E-R.**"

"**Brother**. Meaning brother." Rintarou translated.

"Thanks Papa..That's all for now." Ema hung up.

Rintarou placed his phone back into his pocket and looked up at his co-workers.

"She's perfect Rinatou, at least that's what she sounds like." One of the co-workers says. He had his arms crossed.

"Forget it, she's too young." Rintrou's smile was replaced with a grim look.

"Is 18 young to you?" Another one chimed in.

"We're done here. C'mon, we have to pick out suits." Rinatou picks up his stuff and slipped out the door.

_**Back To Nanami~**_

Nanami came out of the dressing room with a red dress. Her hair was tied up like how Ema usually ties her hair. It was quite sparkly. She wore fake jewelry, but yet it sparkled.

"This way Nanami-san." A woman with a headset and a black T-shirt that said 'Staff' turned around and walked toward a chair in front of a mirror.

A Male Makeup artist came by with huge pieces of equipment. When he was done, Nanami gave him an autograph which he practically begged for during the whole time. He left squealing.

"Wah!~"

Nanami turned around to see Tsubaki and Azusa jogging toward Nanami. They both held rolled up scripts. "You finished with your job?"

"Mm." Azusa nodded. "Well it was just an audition, we'll know the result in a month or so due to the amount of auditions."

"They did a great job with your clothes." Tsubaki held a thumbs up.

"I wonder how my character is part of the series though." Nanami looked down at her dress which made it hard to get up from the chair.

Nanami noticed Natsume by the door. "What is Natsume doing?"

"Calling Louis, with that dress, you should probably get a professional to do your hair." Tsubaki winked.

"T-That isn't necessary th-"

The door clicked open and Rikki's head popped inside. "Mii?" His face turned to side to side until he saw Nanami. "Mii!" He hopped off whatever he was standing on and ran to Nanami.

Her high heels made her pretty tall, so as she bended downward to grab Rikki, she slipped onto her dress. "Kya-"  
Natsume appeared somehow by her side and scooped his hand downward, looping his arm around her waist.

"..." Everyone froze with widened eyes.

"...Mii?" Rikki questioned.

Louis came out from behind the door. "Are you okay Nanami?"

Nanami looked up to meet Louis's eyes. "U-Um yes!" She shot upward to bump into Natsume's shoulder which felt like a boulder. "O-Oww.." She touched her head.

Natsume stared at her from behind and cracked into a laugh. "Ha..Haha.."

Soon Tsubaki joined in, followed by Azusa, then Louis.

"So Clumsy.." Natsume chuckled and let go of her waist.

Nanami was blushing deeply.

"Sit down, I'll fix your hair." Louis took her by the shoulders and sat her down.

In less than 10 minutes, her hair was completely curled and the hair tie was taken out.

"Volia~" Louis flipped the chair around. "So cute.." He murmured from behind.

Before Nanami could reply to Louis's comment, a producer came up to her. "Chop Chop! We need to move this along." He grabbed Nanami's shoulder and pulled her up. "Darling you look beautiful! Now go!" He pushed her onto the photoshoot and someone threw out a fake machete.

"U-Umm." Nanami wasn't sure what to do next until she let her geekiness to take over. {Yakura: This wasn't part of the script baka!} She placed the machete over her shoulder and held a strict smirk.

"Perfect!" Click, Click! Not only the camera that was originally suppose to be was clicking widely, cell phones were out flashing lights.

Nanami felt a bit uncomfortable so she switched positions. Her smirk was replaced with a smile as she pretended to use it. She winked as she placed her free hand onto her waist and pointed the gun at the camera.

"She's getting really into this.." The brothers, Rikki, and Juli sat behind the crowd that filled the room.

"Even if she wasn't, she probably still attract a crowd, look how pretty she is.." Tsubaki was practically gawking.

Juli looked up at the brothers and back at Rikki. "Are you okay with this? This is incest!"

"I'm fine." Rikki eyes twinkled upward. "Nanami is growing up...I'll be in peace to know she's in the hands of someone more capable than me in protecting her. They're her brothers, they'll be careful Right Louis?"

Louis blushed with reddened cheeks. He didn't speak as he stared down at Rikki.

Tsubaki caught something red in the corner of his eye. "Lou-bro, you sick?"

"...N-No..I'm fine." He looked up and placed a hand on his cheek.

_**In Hikaru's apartment~**_

Hikaru was sitting on his couch with his hair tied up. His laptop sat on his lap as his fingers glided over the keyboard. Hikaru was working on his next chapter of his famous novel.

"...Er. That doesn't make sense..Tch.." Hikaru placed a hand on his forehead having a major malfunction in his head. After unpacking everything last night, his mind was mixed and crazed.

Suddenly, someone popped into his head. "Nanami.." He whispered to himself. It cleared his thoughts completely as Hikaru thought back to the girl in her pink pajamas. But then popped into his mind was Ukyo standing so closely to her. The back of his neck was completely red.

He had the urge to type her name into the search bar of his internet program. "Asahina..Nanami.." Hikaru murmured.

Pictures of her popped up instantly. Not her social 'selfies' but a cosplay picture covered the screen.

Hikaru clicked on the first link he saw. Hikaru read 'Nanami-sama at my workplace! She's getting into cosplaying, OMG! She's at my workplace.' Hikaru scrolled down and saw comments coming in every couple of seconds. 'Wow!' 'How Lucky!' 'Take lot of pictures!'

Hikaru pressed back and went to a different look where they also provided another picture. A picture of his brothers.

"Voice actors, Asahina Tsubaki and Asahina Azusa, including their brothers, Asahina Natsume, and famous hairstylist in the area, Asahina Louis. Louis is currently holding Rikki, Nanami's guinea pig, and some random squirrel with a polka doted bow. Is the Asahina family gaining interest in the internet sensation, Hinata Nanami?"

Hikaru smirked at this picture as his brothers were cluelessly staring ahead. Hikaru also noticed Louis's light red blush that seemed to be fading away. He scrolled down to the comments.

'Eh? Those people are Asahina Tsubaki and Asahina Azusa's brothers?!'

'I know him! He's my stylist!'

'They're all so hot...Are these real pictures? Photoshop alert!'

'...Nanami looks so pretty in that dress..'

Hikaru scrolled back to Nanami's picture and stared at it. He broke into a grin. "She isn't as pretty as the real thing." Hikaru finally got the urge to continue his writing and saved her picture to change into his background picture.

_**At the Airport~**_

Futo yawned as he stretched his arms. Photographers and reporters crowded the airplane, but he didn't care as his bodyguards made a path for him.

"Back home.." Futo looked up at the sky. Something ringed in his pocket. His phone.

As he walked into the airport with his disguise and waited for his bodyguards to pick up his items on a bench. Futo took this time to take his phone. A notification. 'Asahina Louis'

"Eh!?" Futo shot upward. It was rare for his brother to post anything up on Tweeter.  
As he went onto his Tweeter, Futo noticed a strange boost amount of followers by thousands! The only thing Louis would really post was anything he found cute online.

Futo went to his recent post with an eyebrow raised.

"Having fun with my bros and step sister!" A picture was of Louis, Natsume, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Nanami in the background was posted.

"...Posting of his brothers made him this much more popular?" Futo asked himself aloud and completely ignored Nanami in the background. His frown became a huge smirk.

"Sir, I think you're forgetting Nanami." The bodyguard besides him says looking down at the phone and pointing at her.

"My stepsister? I don't see anything so popular about her compared to my brothers.." Futo looked down at his step sister. "Though she looks slanted.. I should mention that to Louis when I'm home.-" Something seemed strange for a moment. "Wait how do you know her name?"

"S-She's your s-step sister?" The bodyguard stammered loudly. Pedestrians seemed to heard and stop to whisper.

Suddenly crowds started to surround him.

"H-HEY!" Futo shouted when they started to squeeze him tightly.

The bodyguard came with the car, driving his way toward Futo as he abruptly pushed himself into the back seat.

He stared at the bodyguard who was suppose to protect him to the crowd instead of stand there asking for an autograph.

The bodyguard turned quite red. "Sorry Futo-sama!" He bowed forward.

"Whatever..Tell me what's the deal with my stepsister." Futo seemed interested as he took off his sunglasses, scarf, and hat.

"Hinata Nanami, you never heard of him sir?" The bodyguard in driver spot asked with his casual deep voice.

"No.. Should I?" Futo questioned setting his hand onto the seats in front of him.

"She's an internet icon! Everyone knows her!" The bodyguard next to him shouted.

"..Try looking up Hinata Nanami." The one in the passenger seat explained casually

Futo did as he told onto the laptop one of his bodyguards placed in front of him..

"Hinata Nanami.." Futo found tons of pictures of Nanami. "Wah..." He went onto his Tweeter with his cellphone to have his eyes slightly bulge. "20.6K FOLLOWERS!" He screamed but the bodyguards doesn't seem fazed.

"She went up another hundred today.." The bodyguard in the passenger seat says and ends up glancing back at him.

"...Well.. This is going to get fun." Futo placed his phone back into his pocket and the bodyguard takes back the laptop. He looked out the window with a smirk. "Hinata Nanami.."

_**Back at Photoshoot, an hour later~**_

Nanami stepped to the edge of the photoshoot (stage). "U-Umm.."

Azusa and Tsubaki walked forward and held their hands out.

"Thank You.." Nanami gripped their hands and hopped down from the stage.

"No Prob." Tsubaki looked to Natsume with a hopeful look. "What did the producer say?"

"She is welcomed to come back to take more pictures for the ending screen." Natsume looked straight toward Nanami with a smile, but Nanami was busy wiping her forehead with a white towel that was given to her.

"Hey did Louis go home already?" Nanami asked noticing his presence being gone.

"Ah Yes.." Azusa pushed his glasses upward. "He had an appointment with a client." Azusa explained returning his arm at his side.

Nanami hugged the towel. "I need to go return this outfit, what will you guys be doing afterwards?" She asked.

"..Actually, I was hoping we could get some lunch together alone." Natsume implied when Tsubaki and Azusa were quiet exchanging a few glances.

"Really Natsume?" Tsubaki pips up.

"Are you sure?" Azusa stared at Natsume who would simply nod.

"We have some work lined up, so do you mind if Natsume takes you home?" Azusa looked back at Nanami.

"I don't mind." Nanami says just as she is pulled away by one of the assistances. "Miss Nanami, we need you out of that outfit."

Natsume looked back at Azusa and Tsubaki. "You shouldn't let Nanami get in the way of your work."

"She's not interfering, we're doing this out of our own free will." Azusa replied shortly.

"She's interesting." Tsubaki looked back at Nanami who was pulled into the dressing room, but waved at Tsubaki before the door shuts.

"..." Natsume. looked from Tsubaki to Azusa and rubbed his forehead with index finger, middle finger, and thumb.

"You, on the other hand, must be tired from working so hard lately." Tsubaki noticed an exhausted feeling slip out of Natsume. "You're getting black spots under your eyes."

"You just broke up with Linda haven't you? You better take it easy Natsume." Azusa placed his hand onto Natsume's shoulder, but Natsume shrugged it off. "I can take care of myself thank you." He snapped. "Don't ever mention that woman's name ever again."

"Even if he doesn't say it, it's all over the building. Her agency is sponsoring this company and she's the main star." Tsubaki points over to a banner on the other side of the room. A woman with black hair, sunglasses, and a sunhat was presented. She smiled warmly. Next to her was the words, "Another Good Day At Work."

"Nanami out of the dressing room, I'm going to the cafe down the street." Natsume walked forward toward Nanami who wore a blue sundress with a unzipped brown vest. Her hair was combed and she wore a cute brown headband with a blue rose at the side of her head. She had a black purse at her side with black heels.

Natsume completely froze and his jaw was slightly open.

Tsubaki and Azusa walked forward besides Natsume and placed their elbow on his shoulders and held their hands out. "Our Cute Sister..."

* * *

**{Trying out something new, so don't be surprised if I add nii-bro since I heard Iori saying Uk-Nii-bro in episode one.. However I'm not exactly sure for the honorific for older brother so if someone could tell me in a review, much appreciated!}**

**Nanami~ Yakura! They weren't suppose to find out!**

**Yakura~ Too Bad Sucker!**

**Rikki~ Yakura, don't say those words in this type of story..**

**Yakura~ ..Why am I not surprised he would say something like that?**

**Nanami~ SHADDUP! I'm not doing that type of stuff anytime soon!**

**Rikki~ What's after soon?**

**Nanami~ ... {Places duck tape over Rikki} Stop you pevert!**

**Rikki~ Mmhmhmm!**

**Yakura~ I don't anything except for my OCs!**

**Nanami~ Review and Favorite PLZ!**

**See you later Peeps! ~Yakura285**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Off Stairs

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of 'A Sibling To Love'**

**I'm glad that everyone still reads my chapter knowing how they completely suck..**

**Nanami~ Don't be depressed Yakura!**

**Rikki~ I don't think she's going to be depressed if she's telling the truth...**

**Yakura~ =_=' Shaddup Rikki.. Okay, from what we last left off... Hikaru and Futo was being creepy and Nanami was showing off!**

**Hikaru~ ..It's called the internet Yakura..**

**Nanami~ You Jelly Yakura..**

**Yakura~ Why You..!**

**Louis~ Enjoy!**

**{Chapter 5~Falling Off Stairs}**

* * *

Nanami blushed shyly. "It was a gift from the producers. It seems I've made a big fuss on the internet. Ratings will probably go up."

"Oh? A Gift from the producers?" Natsume placed his index finger to his chin. "..A Gift from the producers." Natsume turned around to look at the girl on the banner. He let out a soft growl. "Never mind, cancel on our lunch, maybe next time..?"

Natsume broke away from Tsubaki's and Azusa's grip, turned around, and he walked out the door.

"..W-What?" Nanami scurried forward, but managed to trip once again on the concrete with her high heels.

Tsubaki and Azusa immediately grabbed her by her arms. "Are you alright?" Azusa started pulling her up.

"That's odd, why would he suddenly-" Tsubaki questioned looking confusingly at the door when Azusa hit his head. "Look at the banner."

Tsubaki looked up to see the girl was wearing the same outfit as Nanami was wearing. "..Oh."

"Banner?" Nanami turned her head upward, but Tsubaki grabbed her chin and pulled it down to meet her eyes.. "No worries, we can accompany you to lunch." He said with a smile.

"Yes, we know the owner of a beautiful restaurant across the street-" Azusa was adding on, but Nanami interrupted.

"N-No it's fine! You have work don't you? I will call myself a taxi to bring me home. I can probably make it to lunch at home." Nanami implied. "Don't worry about me." Nanami bowed before they could reply. "Good Luck, I'll see you at home." Nanami rushed past the two and walked out the door.

Nanami made her way to the lobby and gave back the VIP pass. "Thank You." The receptionist bowed.

"Thank You." Nanami bowed and walked out the glass doors.

Natsume sighed as he turned his back to the window. He was sitting in his office, enjoying himself a bottle of liquor. Another girlfriend who couldn't just accept him. Bunch of whores with masks.

He sighed again deeply. "..Women are horrible." He concluded and held the bottle's end to his lips. He took a deep breath before pouring the remaining liquid into his mouth. Natsume wiped the spilled liquid around his mouth with his collar shirt's sleeve.

_**At Home~**_

"Thank you for bringing me home." Nanami bowed as the taxi car rode away.

"How embarrassing.."

Nanami yelped and jumped. She instantly turned around and saw her little superstar brother leaning on the doorway. Futo had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

He opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Lunch hasn't begun?" Nanami looked behind Futo to see Iori watering the tree in the center as usual.

"Ukyo and Kaname aren't home so we don't have to eat together." Futo turned his head around and nods toward Iori's lunch near the front door. A half eaten sandwich and a soda can on top of a white clean napkin.

"I guess I'll head up to my room then.." Before Nanami could walk past Futo, Futo grabbed her wrist and slapped a hand over her mouth before Nanami could release a yelp for Iori to hear. "Actually, I kinda wanted to talk." Futo whispered and closed the gate with a small kick from his foot.

As Iori was about to turn around, Futo completely slipped his hands off of Nanami making her slightly unbalanced.

Nanami tipped forward a bit and turned around to face Futo. "W-What did you need to t-talk about?"

Futo smirked to her reaction and said in a low tone. "It's been brought to my attention that you.." A shiver went down her spine as he whispered her name. "Hinata Nanami, are of high status. So I will allow you to do a photoshoot with me since that's all you seem to be good at."

"P-Photoshoot?" Nanami repeated to herself confusingly as Futo turn around and walks away with a wave behind him.

"W-Wait-!" Before Nanami could protest, Futo was out of sight and the door to the house clicked shut.

Nanami sighed to herself and was about to go in when suddenly her phone rang from her pocket. _Give in to temptation, my promise to you, I'll rock you hard, with my deep emotio-_

_{Cookie to those who get the reference}_

Nanami glanced at Iori with a shy expression as she took out her phone. "U-Um Hello?" She answered after pressing the accept button.

"Is this you little sister?" A voice that was unfamiliar asked.

"Um, who am I talking to?" Nanami turned around from Iori who was smiling lightly as he watered the plants.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The voice slightly turned a pitch higher. "Nanami, this is you right?"

"Hikaru!" Nanami answered. "Yup, this is me."

"Ding-Ding." Hikaru giggled with his girly laugh.

"Did you need something Hikaru?" Nanami walked toward the door and shuffled through her bag for her key.

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to go out to eat, I was informed Ukyo was out today." And..Nanami found her key.

"Oh, sure when?" Nanami asked as she placed her key into the knob.

"How about now?" His voice was lowered a pitch again. "Turn around." Nanami turned around to see Hikaru besides his car. The gates were already open somehow.

Nanami smiled as she stepped down from the porch and walked out to gates.

Hikaru opened the passenger's seat.

_**At the Cafe~**_

Nanami placed the tea cup under her lips to blow on it before drinking it. "This is nice." She looked around to see not many staring at the two. In fact Nanami recognized some authors there.

Hikaru was dressed a woman today making others give him an eye of lust.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to get to know each other a bit." Hikaru asked. His eyes was directly on her as he placed down his coffee cup. "It might be helpful to have someone close in the family."

"Oh okay." Nanami placed her tea cup down and placed her hands onto her lap. "Um.. You start first."

Hikaru chuckled a bit before replying. "I work as a author for crime books."

"How Nice." Nanami smiled making Hikaru frown, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. That was not the reaction that normal people would, but it was fine. "I read crime books too by Asakawa Hikaru, he is not making world-famous yet, but he's attracting quite a large audience."

Hikaru laughed at this, "You don't find it odd we both have the same names and write the same sort of books?"

"Er..Well it probably is a coincidence." Nanami says.

Hikaru smirked amusingly at this and leaned forward. "Want to know a secret?"

Nanami giggled and leaned in. "Sure."

"Asakawa is a name I use as a novelist instead of Asahina.." He whispered in a husky voice and a grin afterwards when Nanami dropped her jaw. "H-Hikaru, don't tell me.."

"Are you familiar with my book, 'The Lying Truth?'" Hikaru placed his elbow on the edge of the desk and placed his chin in his palm.

"The Lying Truth..?" She repeated, trying to keep calm from the huge news. Nanami was a huge fan of Asakawa Hikaru, though she doesn't tend to start such a scandal, Nanami had every book of Hikaru. "O-Of course, that is the book you are suppose to finish next week." Nanami stuttered.

"Well..I was hoping to interview you for my book. Obviously I can't go up to other women to ask what's it like." Hikaru said bluntly.

"I-Interview? For a up-upcoming b-book?!" Nanami exclaims, nearly jumping out of her chair. "Of course, I'm happy to help. What sort of questions do you have?"

Hikaru smiled happily and took out of his black purse a piece of paper. "Okay..First question.."

And so began a series of roleplaying questions.

Two Hour Later.

"Excuse me Ma'am.."

A waitress tapped Hikaru's shoulder. Nanami wiped away her laughing tears and looked up as well.

"It's past 8, it's time to close up the cafe." She said.

Nanami and Hikaru finally clicked back to reality. Hikaru turned to the cafe window to see the stars already hanging in the sky. "Oh, we'll get out of your way right away." Hikaru stood up.

Nanami opened her purse ready to pay, but suddenly her hand was gripped.

Nanami looked up to meet Hikaru's beautiful brown eyes. "No Need, already done. Let's get going." The two stood in silence, just staring at each other until Nanami adverted her eyes with blushing cheeks.

"W-Wait!" Nanami shouted as Hikaru pulled her out the shop, her bright red cheeks disappeared when the two ran into the cold night.

Hikaru whistled for a taxi before Nanami could say anything. A Taxi came in without a minute to waste.

"And in you go." Hikaru opened the Taxi door and held out a hand toward Nanami who just stared at the hand. Not wanting to seem rude, Nanami pasted on a smile and placed her small hand into Hikaru's warm enveloping, large compared to Nanami's, hand.

Hikaru placed his free hand onto her waist, lifting her into the car. Hikaru closed the door behind her much to Nanami's surprise. Hikaru walked up to the passenger window.

"Take my cute sister home please." Hikaru took out his wallet. In the process of doing this, Nanami rolled down her window. "You're not coming Hikaru?"

"Nope, my apartment is just down the street. The driver will escort you home if you don't mind." Hikaru smiled as he handed the money to the driver, who was staring at Hikaru lustfully.

"Oh.." Nanami had a hint of disappointment in her tone. Hikaru smirked to this as he stepped back from the cab, placing both hands into his black coat."Thanks for accompanying me so late at night. Drive Safe, I'll call Ukyo to keep him from scolding you." Hikaru reassured.

Nanami's expression perked up as she giggled. "Good night Hikaru!" She shouted as the cab started to drive off.

Hikaru's smile disappeared after seeing the cab out of sight. Hikaru took his hand out of his pocket and placed it onto his chest as he leaned back on a street lamp. "...And the plot thickens.." Hikaru looked up at the night sky and sighed deeply. "..One interview, yet my heart beats so fast.."

Hikaru sighed once again and stood right back up. Hikaru stared at the sidewalk before finally taking out his phone. "Poor Ukyo, he'll never score such a woman." Hikaru placed his phone to his ear and started down the sidewalk.

"Hey Ukyo..."

_**At the Asahina Household~**_

Nanami thanked the cab before getting out. She noticed that the front gates were locked tightly with a lock. "Didn't Hikaru already call..?" Nanami tugged at the lock and snuck casual glanced between the gates. "I don't have a key yet.." Nanami lets out a frustrated sigh, and she leaned her back against the gate. Her eyes were closed as she mentally counted to ten.

"No worries little sister..." A voice cooed, making her eye lids flutter open. She came face to face with the blonde monk.

"Kaname!" Nanami shouted in surprise. Nanami noticed a cab right behind him driving away. "Did you just arrive Kaname?"

"Mm." Kaname nods and takes out a key from his..Back pocket? Either way, he took it out from somewhere. "I couldn't make it to dinner due to a work party..I'm assuming you couldn't either." Placing the key into the lock, Kaname glanced at Nanami's outfit. The one the was gifted to her this afternoon at the photoshoot.

"I was out with Hikaru." Nanami answered while walking through the opened gates.

Kaname's eyes widened at the news. "Out with Hikaru, Hi-ka-ru?" He asked with Nanami simply looking back and nodding. Kaname's eyebrows arched. "Why with Hikaru?"

"An interview for his new book." The two arrived at the elevator with Nanami pushing the up button to the living room.

"..." SIlence filled the elevator with Nanami adverting eye contact.

_**Nanami's POV.~**_

...It's so awkward.. Kaname and I were in the elevator, alone! We haven't been alone since.. Since.. Since...

KYAH!

Okay..Okay..Stay calm..

I remember it like it was yesterday, the touch of Kaname's soft lips on my cheek when I couldn't sleep.

Kaname probably saw that I was looking all over the place except for him, because he suddenly grabbed my chin. "Do you not like looking at me little sister?" He had his sly narrowed eyes and smirk.

"U-Um, N-no, I mean, Yes..Or No..Yes and No!" He and I locked eyes until the elevator bell rung. For a second before the elevator doors open, I felt something soft touch my cheek again. Hope this is just my imagination..

As soon as the doors opened, I find my chin free from Kaname's fingers and staring straight ahead like I was originally.

The lights seemed to be off, but my hearing wasn't matching to what I was seeing. I heard whispers and soft giggles.

"What's going on..?" I walked out of the elevator and down the hall. I placed my house slippers on before walking up the steps. The lights turned on and balloons fell from the ground.

"Surprise!"

My eyes widened as my legs are being gripped together. So as I try to make my next step, I am falling straight toward down the staircase.

I see a glimpse of Wataru's terrified face as he shouts. "Onee-chan!"

I squeeze my eyes tight, waiting for something to break my fall.

"Ah~!" The shouts made my eyes open wide. Time seemed to have stop.

I open my eyes to see shocked expressions from above the stairs. "Wataru...Louis..Yusuke.. Iori..Kaname" I counted and looked to the side where the kitchen was. "Ukyo..Masaomi..Juli..Ema." she looked up to see the couch and furniture. "Azusa..Tsubaki..Futo..Subaru..Rikki.." I looked under to see...

* * *

**So that ends this short chapter.. I was going to add more, but I wanted to post this on Saturday, my usual day I upload a chapter for at least one of my stories. I will leave this up for you to vote which brother! I will probably add a poll, but you can review one of the brothers instead if that's what you would rather prefer. Oh, you can't choose Hikaru, but you can choose Natsume! Hikaru is somewhere else trying to finish his new novel!**

**If no one wants to vote, I will probably default it to her falling on a pillow, but that's no fun!**

**Nanami~ ...So instead you want me to fall on someone?**

***Juli voices in from somewhere***  
**Juli~ That'll be a great way to eliminate a wolf!**

**Yakura~ No! It's not gonna end up like that..Depending who you choose of course...**

**Nanami~ OHMEHGOSH! You actually plan on me slamming onto someone?!**

***...Suddenly Brothers appear into the after-story conversation***

**Masaomi~ Please choose wisely! *Cough, Cough* Me *Cough, Cough***

**Wataru~ ... Masaomi! Obviously, they want me to be the hero!**

**Yusuke~ *Sweatdrops* How does a 13 year old catch a woman flying in mid-air?**

**Wataru~ You just jelly!**

**Yusuke~ She isn't that attractive...**

**Nanami~ ...**

**Yakura~ And that concludes today's chapter!**

**See Ya Later Peeps!~ Yakura285 **


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Off Stairs 2

**Hurro Everyone! I read the reviews, and well... Natsume was the one who was voted most so here it is-**

**Natsume~ Wait What! She has to fall on me?!**

**Kaname~ Aww..Why couldn't it be me...?**

**Yakura~ You were first in the elevator, at the top of the stairs, and you had one vote only where Natsume had like five votes. I wasn't sure how you were gonna save her in the first place, but hey, authors strench imagination. :3**

**Kaname~ :C It was rhetorical question..**

**Yakura~ Anyways, here it is..-**

**Natsume~ WAIT! WAIT! *Puts on Helmet***

**Yakura~ 0...0* Okay..Here it is!**

**{Chapter 6~ Falling Off Stairs 2} **  
**(Fuuto~ *Smirks as takes Natsume's helmet off his head*)**

* * *

_Last we left off..._

"Surprise!"

I was taken by surprise when something gripped my legs together. It turned out to be Wataru greeting me, but I didn't find out until I slipped down the staircase.

I widened my eyes to see everyone with shocked eyes as I flew straight down, ready for a crash land...But instead I fall into something quite warm. My arms gripped to my chest as I looked up. Natsume.

He was looking as shock as I am. I think he wasn't planning on catching me, cause I saw punch stains {You know the juice Punch?} on his shirt.

Natsume looked down and we exchanged blushes and stares for a while until everyone rushed to us.

"Nanami, are you okay? Any wounds and bruises!?" Ukyo shouted instantly.

"Do you need a treatment Nanami?" Masaomi sounding a bit more calm than everyone else. "Apologize Wataru."

"S-Sorry! Sorry! Onee-chan I'm sorry!" Wataru bursted crying as he tried to grab onto my shirt.

After they all saw that I was okay...

"Hey Natsume, aren't you gonna let her down?" Tsubaki asked with a huge smirk.

Natsume seemed to be taken aback by this question. He looked back at Tsubaki, getting out of his stares, and looked down at me once again. He closed his eyes and sighed before putting me down softly on my feet. "You need to be more careful Nanami..I won't be always there to catch you."

Eh!? This was just an accident and he thinks I'm gonna be falling all the time.. "..." I put on a blush as I look away in a frown. Why was this making me blush so hard?

"Ah.. Lucky.." I felt two fingers capture my chin and pull my face in the other direction. I went eye to eye with Kaname. "You got Nanami to blush so wildly.. Wonder how I will do then." He winked.

"W-What..?" And as he predicted, I felt more heat coming up to my cheeks.

"Stop joking around Kaname." Futo slapped Kaname's hand away from me, but Kaname just puts on a sly smile.

"So, what was the party for?" I asked, looking to Louis and Masaomi.

"We were just throwing a welcoming party for you and Ema." Masoami explained with Louis adding, "Ema got surprised too, but she didn't fall down from the stairs." They all laughed.

Ema blushed a bit as she giggled. "Well.."

"I'm glad you didn't.." Yusuke glanced down at Ema with a lustful eye.

We mingled and all that, but soon everyone turned in to their rooms.

It left just me and Natsume who was across the couch from me, staring at me with a beer in his hand.

"So...Natsume..." I was trying my best to think of what to talk about until I thought maybe games will catch his interest, like the new video games I bought this afternoon. "Hold on, let me go get it!" I jumped off the couch, but suddenly as I run past Natsume, a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Wait.." That was all I heard before I was pulled down into Natsume's lap.

"Linda..Why?" I was pushed to Natsume's chest for a hug as he wrapped his hands behind me.

"Linda? Natsume, um-"

"Why did you have to go Linda? We were perfect for each other..Until you stuck your toungue down that bartender's throat." I felt tears going down my shoulder. I wanted to ask him to let go, but it seemed he needed a hug from me, someone who looked like this Linda.

I wonder if Linda was a girlfriend. Does she look like me?

"I remember how you wore this dress on our first date. You were busy at a photoshoot, but you came to our date anyways." Natsume squeezed me tighter. It sounded like he was grieving over a dead person.

Until a question slapped my mind. "Is this Linda's dress Natsume?"

He shoved his face in between my chest and took a deep inhale before nodding.

"..." Why did the producers give me another lady's dress? Especially Natsume's old girlfriend's dress. I wasn't sure what else to do. He was drenching the dress in tears, it sort of felt weird. What's more weird was that Natsume only drank a couple of bottles of beer. How do you get to a sadistic drunk level with a couple of beers?

I heard steps behind me, and we both looked up/behind, toward the noise. There standing was Subaru with narrowing eyes toward us.

He walked steadily toward us and grabbed my wrist that had been tightly gripped by Natsume. Subaru pulled me up and stared down at Natsume. "Sorry..When he's drunk, he tends to get demanding.." Subaru whispered under his breath as Natsume stares in shock at Subaru.

"..Maybe he can share a room with Tsubaki tonight, I'll go get him.." I turned around, but as I walked, I tugged at Subaru's arm which didn't leave my wrist.

"No, call him a cab." Subaru say sternly, eyes still on Natsume.

"But it's so late and he's drunk, he should stay-"  
"I said go call him a cab!" Subaru shouted in a rage as he turned around with wide eyes. Subaru had released my wrist.

I froze completely. "Um.. Okay." I muttered.

Natsume stood up. "You can't yell at Linda that way!" He shouted, still stirring from being drowsy. Natsume was ready to punch Subaru as he got his arm into posture.

Without realizing it, I stepped in front of Subaru. Before Natsume's hand could swung at me..

"Natsumeyy!"

Subaru, Natsume, and I looked up to see Tsubaki and Azusa with widened eyes.

"Wha...Natsume! Didn't Masaomi said not to hit your own brothers." Tsubaki scolded childishly.

"Especially your new sister.." Azusa eyed me with a disapproving look as he and Tsubaki had saw the whole thing.

The two were silent and seemed to be staring me.

Subaru held my shoulders and pulled me off to the side.

That was when my dress that I received from the producers caught my attention. My chest area was wet and cold from Natsume's tears. My dress was stuck to my skin. I immediately fold my hands to cover my chest. "S-Sorry." I knew that the twins and Subaru were staring when Subaru covered me with his jacket. "You should go to bed, I'll make sure Natsume goes home safely." Subaru whispered under his breath with a pink blush to his cheeks.

"Okay," I turned to the twins. "Good Night everyone.." I bowed politely before heading up the stairs.

As I step into the elevator, Tsubaki shouted after me. "Remember if you need help sleeping, your bro is right here!"

The doors were closing, but I caught a glimpse of Azusa hitting Tsubaki on the back of his head.

I smiled to myself as I looked down at the floor. Memos from today popped in my head.

My first meeting with Natsume in the bookstore.

Azusa tugging my arm in the parking lot.

Tsubaki's hand over my mouth in the elevator of Natsume's company building.

Louis styling my hair with his gentle hands.

Futo's little greeting when I got home from the little job.

Hikaru's interview with me in the cafe.

My awkward encounter with Kaname in the elevator.

I find myself blushing furiously with my heart pounding. I can clearly hear my heartbeats.

"Okay..Take a deep breath.." I said to myself and I did. However I felt like screaming.

I let out a weak awkward scream as I squirm in the elevator. I took another deep breath and left the elevator with my face still on fire.

* * *

**That's the end of this short chapter and this long day.**

**RAWR, that was hard to write...**

**I have an announcement to make... There is no easy way to say it..But..**

**I've got writer block :C**

**Nanami~ Not surprising.. I can't believe you got Natsume to cry..**

**Natsume~ ... I would have been just fine with her falling on me, but now I have to be a sadistic drunk? Damn this story.**

**Masaomi~ Don't be mean.. Yakura is trying her best.**

**Wataru~ Yeah!**

**Ukyo~ But still! The story is escalating too quickly. I mean, everyone just knew her for a couple of days and yet everyone is alerady getting touchy!**

**Yusuke~ And why is my name mentioning is so scarce?**

**Yakura~ First Ukyo. I'm trying my best, and secondly Yusuke, you are clearly in love with Ema and Ema only.**

**Yusuke~ O/O Why did you have to say it aloud?**

**Wataru~ Hehehe...**

**Hikaru~ Poor Ema, neglected just as much as Yusuke.**

**Yakura~ So I was planning to do something special for chapter 10 which is 4 chapters away. I can either follow storyline and make it extra long chapter or I can make a special event chapter like I can do a X Reader Chapter or play truth or dare with the brothers! Anything you'd like involving the brothers! So please review what'd you like for chapter 10! If there are no voters, I will default to the extra long chapter!**

**Anyways..**

**See Ya Peeps In The Next Chapter~ Yakura285**


	7. Chapter 7: Nanami's Week

**Not exactly sure when this will be posted, but let's see what I can complete in a couple of hours~**

**Due to my short chapter 6, I will be work my hardest to finish chapter 7 to post up!**

**So...**

**{Chapter 7~Nanami's Week}**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since that that wild day. Between the couple days, I have gotten use to the house better.

Though there was never a routine, everyday there would be a surprise.

On Monday, Iori and I ballroom danced. A school dance was coming up for him. He needed a practice with his dancing. Being the person with a lot time on her hands, I agreed to help. Turns out, I was the one who needed practice. Iori taught me everything I needed to know, and sooner or later, we glided across the living room. We share a light lunch together afterwards since everyone was busy. Iori had no school due to the fact school staff was holding a meeting. Iori seemed to fit the description that Rikki and I was informed. Iori was exactly like a mannered prince that seemed to be popular among others (Girls..). I finally made a video introducing my step brother Iori. The comments got wild.  
'Iori is so HAWT!'  
'How old is he?'  
'OMG I Know Iori! Iori let me meet Nanami!'

On Tuesday, I spent my day with Masaomi. He left his lunch at home so I went to his workplace, a hospital, to deliver his workplace. Though I was stopped by many nurses. They were very friendly and told me they loved my videos. They were so professional, so many people would immediately ask me for an autograph in the middle of their shift. I took many pictures with them though. I made many friends that day.. When I finally got to Masaomi, he was reading files in his office. Masaomi thanked me, but he had to go assist on an operation. He told me to wait, but I got bored after the first five minutes. I found a doll on his desk. I played with the buttons and knobs. I remember Wataru showing me his similar doll. He told me his name was Usa-chan. A Nurse walked in on me and told me she needed Masaomi. A patient couldn't sleep and needed his permission to give him some sleeping pills. I decided to visit this patient, and ended up singing him a lullaby. Somehow I started a concert. Masaomi snuck in and video taped me. I posted in on Utube and combined a video that introduced Masaomi as my step brother.  
'He looks so mature, I call dibs!'  
'Phone Number Please'  
'O: He's my child's doctor, we need to talk ASAP if Nanami is your step sister!'  
'Dudes..He's mine!'

On Wednesday, ... I accidently promised to go with Kaname to a special event at his workplace. He bought me a yakura (Basically a kimono, but for festivals and events.. I think). It had pretty blue floral designs. Louis had tied up my hair with two sticks and jewelry... Don't know how that worked out, but it did. Kaname and I took a cab to his 'temple.' He had his two co-workers waiting in front of the temple. As we walked out of the cab, I notice so many people actually going into the temple. When the two of us walked in, Kaname's co-workers started hitting on me right away... This got such a riot started. SOOO many others started hitting me, even ones with dates already! Anyway, it turns out just to be a tea ceremony for a monk that was getting married. After all that, people were just getting drunk. I couldn't drink yet however so I left the party. I went out to the pond area where there was a nice temple shrine and a shrine where you can make prays to the gods. I found some crackers by the shrine and just fed them to the ducks swimming in the pond. Kaname found me soon. He wasn't drunk, but he reeked of liquor. He and I spent a sweet afternoon feeding ducks and laughing. He was flirty, but I think that's just him being used to it. He was a host monk after all. Kaname and I took a picture which we then posted on our Tweeters.  
'How many step brothers are there?!'  
'...A Blonde...Oh My GAWD, OVARIES EXPLODED!'  
'TMI...'  
'The Feels Bruh.'

On Thursday, I was invited to go to Subaru's basketball game. He scored so many baskets! I recorded scenes as he slam dunked basketballs. After the game, Subaru and I stayed behind because Subaru wanted to help clean the stadium. Subaru insisted that I leave, but I wanted to help. We chatted a bit in an easy atmosphere. Subaru is quite the handyman is what I learned that day. After we were finished, Subaru and I played one on one. I managed to steal away the basketball couple times, but I can't seem to score a basket. Subaru taught me tricks with my posture and hand movements and I actually managed to score..one.. Subaru and I somehow spent the whole day in the stadium, but there were stores open still. We bought pretzels and nachos at least that's what I think it was called. I loved them! It tasted so salty, but yummy! Subaru wasn't fazed by the food. but he seemed to enjoy it too. The Day with Subaru was amazing.. We bumped into many of Subaru's teammates and their..Um..Girlfriends. Turns out some were classmates of Subaru's. A lot..er... All mistook me for Subaru's girlfriend however. One of the teammate's girlfriend posted up a pic of me and Subaru later that night that was captioned couple. I managed to clear some confusion by posting up the video of Subaru slam dunking with the caption of explaining him as my step brother.  
'...A Fricken Basketball Player..FML..'  
'Damn that family must be filled with fortune...'  
'Wait I'm confused, Nanami, which one did you marry!'  
I was going to reply to that last comment, but that comment was drowned by so many other comments.

On Friday, I was at the store, Piggy's Farmhouse, buying some ingredients for Ukyo when I happen to see Wataru stocking up the shelves with fruits and veggies. Rikki was busy with Louis again and I somehow once again walked all the way to an oddly named store. Despite the name, there seemed to be so many types of food there. Anyways back to my day, so yeah I actually saw Wataru stocking up stuff. He had his own nametag from what I saw too. Wataru spotted me and came over. Turned out, he worked at stores so he could buy candy and sweets at Piggy's Farmhouse. Wataru showed me the stock of candy that had, and even I wanted some candy! I helped out Wataru by giving him a few bucks I earned from doing my weekly videos. After Wataru got paid, I joined him on his sweet spree. We bought so much candy, that my mouth was starting to water. I wasn't a candy person, but a person can crave can't she? Wataru showed me to a ice cream shop nearby and bought a chocolate ice cream cone. He insisted that we shared a ice cream cone so we can save money to buy more candy if we get hungry. I saw nothing wrong with that until after I licked the chocolate sprinkled, frosted, ice cream cone. The words indirect kiss stuck in my mind, so I sort of um... grabbed the ice cream cone from his hands and bought Wataru another one from my own money. I haven't had my first kiss yet, so even if it was an indirect kiss, I don't need it happening any time soon. Wataru and I spent the day eating ice cream and candy. We played at a nearby park till dark. Wataru taught me so many new games and funny hobbies. Wataru is so fun to be around. Later that night, I snuck a picture at Wataru and posted his cheeky face on Tweeter.  
'Aww, your step brother is so cute!'  
'Let me pinch his cheeks!'  
'...Not cute as the others..'  
'Wait till he grows older, I'm pretty sure he'll grow as cute as his brothers.'

So...Yup that was my week. It's currently Saturday.'

I wake up to the sound of zombie agony shouts. "Rikki.." I groan. He was actually starting to get into video games and started playing...All...Night... Though in my head..

One Night=One Level Completed.

"I'm almost finished!" I heard a bunch of button punching and reached down my bed.  
"N-Nanami!" I felt something furry in my fingertips and grabbed Rikki into the palm of my hand.

I opened my eyes and sat up after setting Rikki on the edge of my bed. My messy bed hair fell to my shoulders and my mouth with gross morning taste. "Give me the controller. NOW."

Rikki gave his remote controller with doubt. "This level is too hard.. You can't possibly-"

"Done." The screen blinked the words, 'Stage Complete' as I slump back in bed.

"...Go get me some bananas..." Rikki sweatdropped.

"It's a Saturday.." I emphasized on the word Saturday.

"Hmph!" Rikki walked over to the back of me and pushed me to the floor. "Mii! I. NEED. BANANA."

I slump my head upward. "Louis spoiled you didn't he?" I whined.

I finally built up all my strength and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower, then I'll take you downstairs to raid the fridge 'Kay?"

Rikki nodded as he hopped down from the bed, walking toward the TV to unplug his game.

I walked to the closet. During that one week I had explained earlier, Masaomi got Ema's and my bathroom fixed. My bathroom was a bit dusty, but I made a mental note to clean up soon. I just grabbed my towel, thinking it was fine to just pick some clothes after.

After my shower, I brushed my teeth and hair and wrapped my towel around my tiny self. I opened the door open to which some steam from my morning shower flowed out.

"Oh Nanami?"

My eyes widened as my legs froze. That was not the sound of Rikki nor Ema..Nor Juli.

I could see something red through the steam. When the steam cleared up, I was locking eyes with Yusuke, someone who I barely got to see these past days.

We were both blushing. Why you ask? Um, lets see. I currently only have a short white wet towel on. The fact that we haven't talked frequently just brought more awkward to the room.

"Um.." He finally spoke. "U-U-Uk-Uk-U-Ukyo!" He screamed in frustration "...He wanted me to tell you breakfast is done..." Yusuke finished his sentence. Yusuke slowly was backing up to the door when suddenly...

_SLAM!_

The door slammed wide open, crashing Yusuke to the wall.

"Yusuke!?" Ukyo shouted, emerging from the door. "Are you okay?"

Ukyo's panicked face was surprised with a cute confused face {0...0 That face} when he saw me. "Yusuke?"

"Right..Here.." Yusuke weakly responded.

"Oh, what are you doing back there?" Ukyo turned around to look at Yusuke stuck in between the door.

"Close the damn door and let me out!"

"I'm not letting you out until you say please." Ukyo firmly says as he wipes his hands on his apron.

"No." Yusuke simply replied.

"Then stay stuck." He took off his glasses to clean the lens on his apron.

"Fine." Yusuke frowns and says. "Please...Close the damn door and let me out!"

I looked toward Ukyo to see how he reacts.

"See was that so hard?" Ukyo walked over to release Yusuke from the door which he could just push open, but I guess the door to my room gets stuck once in a while.

Ukyo finally looked toward me. "Breakfast is ready-" He informed, but Ukyo seemed to turn silent after acknowledging my appearance. Yusuke looked away, rubbing his hand to the back of his neck and deep red blush to his cheeks. "I told her already.."

Ukyo felt the back of his neck heat up. "O-Okay! Lets head downstairs Yusuke!" Next thing I know, Ukyo is driving Yusuke outside the door.

"...Hehe."

I finally remember Rikki still in the room and turned my back to see Rikki on my desk trying to silence his laughter with his hands. "What an odd reaction, I thought they were suppose to be cheering you on to-" I grab my pillow off my bed and throw at him, making Rikki fall to the floor.

"Stop it! No banana trip!" I announced, and I walk to my closet to pick out a cute black and a hooded sleeveless red jacket. I tied up my chestnut locks and, just cause I feel like it, I put on some red lip gloss. I put on some knee-high socks and was ready to go out when..

"No Mii! Please, don't do this.." Rikki pleads while hugging my house slippers, keeping me from getting it.

"Bananas are turning you crazy though!" I explained my reason, making Rikki gasp.

"Not they're not!" Rikki outbursts before clearing his throat. "I mean.. That has nothing to do with it! You're separating us, how could you? I thought you supported us!"

"... I know that line, you're quoting from the drama I bought a month ago." I sighed and took out another pair of slippers. "Please tell Louis that I'm restricting you from eating any fruit! Go buy yourself some chips or some candy for once." I reach for my pocket and took out a ten dollar bill. "Oh, but do not bother Louis. He needs his sleep since he works so much. Go play with Ema." I handed Rikki the ten dollar bill and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walk down the hall, checking my pockets for the things I need. Phone, wallet, money in wallet, mini map Ukyo made in wallet, and of course a small camera bag with a camera inside. I press the button to the elevator and hum to myself a small tune I've been carrying.

I took out my phone to check my tweeter. I replied to a couple of fans with the few minutes I had before the elevator door opened.

_Bing!_

I walked into the opening elevator and turned to category of buttons. I pressed the 2nd floor, the kitchen/dining room/living room.

I totally lost track of time when I caught a glimpse of my phone's calender.

'...Hm.. September 21st..'

* * *

**Yay~ Chapter 7 complete!  
**

**So as you know, I usually post my chapters on Saturdays, at least where I live, but I really wanted to finish this chapter because chapter 6 was sooo short.**

**Please read last chapter's announcement if you haven't read about Chapter 10 of A Sibling to Love.**

**Oh, and one of my viewers have noticed that I've changed Rikki's personality. I'm not copying Juli's personality of calling the siblings wolves or be against them or anything. I made RIkki into a character that is supporting the brothers' relationship for Nanami~ So yesh.. That's that..**

**Writer block is slowly disappearing, but then sometimes it just shows up.. Such like right now! :C**

**Ah, if you are wondering, 'September 21st?' It was a hint for the next chapter~ I wonder how many people will get this. . Review what chu peeps think! But... I will give you a hint on the hint for next chapter XD**

**One Word: Subaru**

**Good Luck Peeps on figuring that out :3**

**For the first part of this chapter, I was sort of lazy and didn't want to explain in detail, but the point is, special sibling bonding time! Let you imaginations run with Nanami's week.**

**I also added that Nanami announced them as their stepbrothers. Comments were from my buddies. . I actually texted them scenerios and that were their responses. You don't want to know what pictures I sent to them...**


	8. Chapter 8: My First Almost Kiss

**I'm in a good mood today, so hope I can finish an extra long chapter just for you guys~**  
**I really want to do something productive with this good mood so I won't waste your time with a really long beginning author's note.**

**{Chapter 8: My First Almost Kiss}**

* * *

Nanami stepped off of the elevator and placed her phone back into her pocket. She rushed over to the balcony that overlooked the living room. "Good Morning Everyone!" She shouted without thinking.

She saw what she usually saw, Masaomi reading the newspaper at the dining table, Ukyo in the kitchen, Kaname in the living room making phone numbers, the twins chatting over by the end of the stairs about work, Subaru, Iori, and Wataru watching TV, and Yusuke and Ema trying to finish some unfinished homework at the living room table. Louis was snoozing by the couch next to Nanami probably due to the fact he went out to do some clients' hair for a party yesterday night.

Everyone looked up, but Louis, Ema, Yusuke, and Ukyo who was too busy cooking but all said good morning back.

Nanami didn't notice, but Yusuke was blushing at the sight of Nanami and averted his eyes back to Ema.

"Careful down the street." Masaomi warned Nanami without looking up from his paper. He smiled softly.

"No worries, we'll be here to catch her." Tsubaki winked up toward Nanami who walked down with hesitating her every step. "I'm fine! I'm not scared.." _that much_.. She thought to herself.

Futo stood at the top of her stairs, rolling his eyes. "It's a staircase, not life and death." Futo walked down the stairs casually, quite quick as well. Futo slid past her and took a hold of Nanami's hand, pulling her along him all the way down the stairs.

Nanami and Futo reached down the stairs with more than half of the room staring at the two especially Nanami due to her crimson blush.

Futo glanced back at Nanami. He was surprised at first but smirked in accomplishment, pulling her into the dining room.

Futo pointed at a chair and eyed Nanami who got the clue to sit down in front of Masaomi who smiled softly and secretly at Nanami behind his newspaper. Just something about Nanami lit up the whole room like a fire.

Futo glanced at Nanami before going to the corner to take make a phone call.

It was only 7 A.M. in the morning, and yet already, she was someone's company for the .

"Hey, Wataru." Nanami called out toward the living room. Wataru's eyes linger on the TV before answering and turning his eyes to Nanami. "Yes?"

Nanami gestures for Wataru to come over. Wataru looked to Iori. "Pause Iori-nii-san!"

Iori had the remote in his hand and nods. The TV show paused.

Wataru stood up from the ground and ran into the living room.

Nanami noticed the glancing eyes and looked behind her to also see Futo glaring at her with his phone to his ear.

Nanami leaned into Wataru's ear to whisper some things. She also pointed at some people, Iori, Ukyo, Futo, and Masaomi, in the middle of this whispering.

At the end of it all, everyone's eyes were on the two. "Deal." Wataru was grinning as he shouted, saluting Nanami. Futo was completely staring at her still, with his phone still to his ear. In fact, the only noise that was in the room was Ukyo's cooking, Masaomi's newspaper, and Futo's phone conversation.

Wataru ran over to Masaomi and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Masaomi turned to surprised to a gentle expression. He laughed furiously as he reached into his pocket. "Okay, here you go." Masaomi pulled out something no one else could see and placed it into Wataru's shirt pocket.

Nextly, Wataru ran up to Iori and climbed onto the couch to whisper something into his ear. Iori then whispered something back in response. Wataru glanced around them to meet the eyes of his curious brothers. But they looked away as soon as he looked at them.

Wataru opened his shirt pocket and closed it quickly after seeing Subaru obviously trying to peek.

Iori broke into a smile as he stood up. "Okay." Wataru went over to Nanami and took out the stuff that was in his pocket and placed it into Nanami who stuffed it quickly into her own pockets. Nanami took something out her pocket and stuffed it into Wataru's pocket.

Wataru ran off back to the TV. "Play, Iori!"

Iori did as told, and then Iori placed the remote into Subaru's hands. Iori stood up and brushed off his vest.

Eyes followed him as he casually walked to the dining room. Iori and Futo met eyes for a second before Iori grabbed Nanami's arm and ran. Not a second later, Futo took off running after them. Up the stairs, into the elevator which Futo had to wait for, and outside into the courtyard.

Kaname smirked at this. "Iori doing a girl a favor..How odd."

Ukyo eyed Kaname with a frown. "We agreed not to talk about that anymore."

Kaname looked over to Ukyo. "It slipped."

_**Outside~**_

"He's catching up!" Nanami shouts and starts giggling as they run around the courtyard.

Iori couldn't but smile. "Here." Iori pulled Nanam down onto a grass patch surrounding by flowers.

Iori held Nanami tightly by gripping his arms around her waist and pressing his finger to his mouth to indicate quiet, but Nanami placed one hand to cover her mouth from giggling and the other on his chest.

The two finally caught their breaths and ended up staring at each other.

They inched closer to each other... Just when they barely a centimeters apart..

"Kyah~!" Nanami was pulled upward resulting the two with wide eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Futo asked glaring at Iori who sat up with his poker face. Futo gripped Nanami's arm tight so she could not escape.

"Looking for a 4 Leaf Clover." Iori said in response, and he pointed at the clover patch that they were laying on.

Futo turned to Nanami. "Tch! I'm so.." He bit on his lip before he could get the word out. Futo stared at Nanami with unreadable eyes. He sighed deeply. "Let's go."

"W-Wait!" Nanami was pulled away before she could say anything to Iori or to Futo.

_**Nanami's POV.~**_

After that small incident Iori, it left me so flustered. I blushed madly as I walked behind Futo. If Futo wasn't there to stop us, what would have happened? What would have we done? But there is something I noticed while laying in Iori's arms. I was staring at his eyes and I saw a tinge of sadness. Like he was gonna kiss me half-heartedly... Oh No I feel more heat coming to my cheeks.

I look up to Futo. He was such a mystery. I mean, he was mean when I first met him.  
He called me stupid..In English! That isn't my strongest point, but Futo, He said it in _fluent_ English!

Futo is probably capable in so much stuff, I bet he has like his own fan club that follows him everywhere like most people have on TV and anime.

With that thought, I glanced behind us and everywhere else, but as soon as I start staring at Futo again. I notice that he is glancing at me, and he would faintly blush. But something that I should have notice earlier suddenly comes to mind.

"Do you wear sunglasses everywhere you go?" I ask.

"I have to, people would start crowding us in the DVD store." Futo explained blankly and rolled his eyes. He looked off to the side and muttered something.

"What? We're going to the DVD store?" I looked around us. "You just missed it from the last turn."

Futo glanced behind us and chuckled. "We're not going to that cheap store down Wilifred Street. We're going to that one on Avenue street."

I thought for a moment about the map of the street. I took out my wallet and slid out of my pocket Ukyo's map. It was still in good condition due to the fact I made a copy just yesterday.

I stare down. "Avenue street..Avenue Street." I whispered to myself whilst scanning the map.

"You can't keep carrying that map. You should buy new map, this map is all slanted and uneven.." Futo pointed to a street that was labeled Avenue street.

"But it was from Ukyo." I pouted. "He made it for me.- There's no DVD store on that street.."

"It's called, 'Tiki.'" Futo sighs.

As soon I spot a shop labeled Tiki, I gasp. "That's a DVD store?" That store was a huge chunk of a corner. "I always thought that was boutique."

"It's also right over there." Futo pointed to the corner, and same as my map, it was a huge piece of the area.

We walk in, and I noticed it sort of looks like some sort of grand jewelry store or hotel. Chandeliers, people in black suits and white gloves, and marble flooring. Though the only thing strange was that there were DVDs in the glass cases.

"Every DVD here is ultra rare. If you see anything with a grey namecard, you better tell me."

That was my morning, but I don't mean that in a bad way. I got to see a side of Futo probably no one gets to see. I mean, he's a singer. People would probably think that his only interest would be music.

Though it seemed like a big fancy DVD store, I saw bunch of Japanese singers. Whenever I would stare, Futo would pull me away from them because apparently, it'll ruin his reputation.

As we were looking through the glass cases, I asked Futo, "Have you done any movies or TV shows?"

His face twisted into regret and he responded. "No..My manager said I'm only good for singing and pictures. But soon I will." He said with a low voice that almost sounded like a growl.

Noticing his bad mood, I pull out something Wataru gave me earlier. Lollipops.

"Here you go, Grumpy." I offered out to him a strawberry lollipop.

Futo blankly stares at the lollipop and then glances around. Once he saw that no one else was looking, Futo snatched the lollipop away. Instead of a thanks, he mutters under his breath. "Idiot."

After that, Futo and I were walking home when suddenly he stopped walking.

I looked back at him. "What is it?" I questioned, but I already knew what was up. Futo was staring at the ice cream shop that was close to us.

Futo looked back at me, and he walked toward me with a serious expression.

Not use to his stare, I slip out the words. "Would you like some ice cream?"

He simply nodded, "I can't go inside-"

"Because you're a superstar..I know.." I sighed and walked in, waving my hand behind me.

Of course, I knew I was no pedestrian either. I felt people taking pictures of me from behind and bunch of message beeps.

The person who asked for my order was stammering badly.

I came out with two ice cream cones and a crowd basically sticking out of the windows and doors.

Futo seemed to notice because as he took it, he slid his arm over my shoulders and took off his sunglasses.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked in a very surprised hush voice.

"Reputation." He smirked widely, licking his ice cream cone with a smile.

"Oh..But um..." Actually, most of my fans already knew Futo was my step brother. From what I found online, apparently he told some of my fans. Some that was working for him and some that was at the airport. News spread quickly. I notice his stare and placed a innocent smile. "Oh never mind."

The rest of the way home, Futo interrogated me for what I was talking about, but I didn't spill. I hope this didn't start some crazy fanficiton though. That's right, I've seen the fanfic about people on the web being paired up with people they have no idea existed on the internet. I know it's completely normal for people to have fantasies, but hopefully Futo, my stepbrother, and I won't be in one of those crazy stories where somehow Futo and I end up anywhere on, near, or close to a bed... But I have a feeling Futo wants to have those fangirls as well in his failed plan.

Once we reached home, Futo went straight for his room and told me to meet him after I made popcorn and some drinks. Being the nice person I am, I planned on making the popcorn and drinks, taking half, and then dropping off the other half to Futo's room...But that didn't go as I planned.

You see, as I was walking into the kitchen, I see Ukyo in a black suit. I nearly wet my pants. He looked so...Not Ukyo... Since I came to live with the brothers, the kitchen was basically the only place I see Ukyo in and in an apron as well. I knew he was lawyer, but I thought he was the type of lawyer who uses those computer conferences and somehow won cases. Ukyo seemed so stressed because he was frantically dialing in numbers.

When he looked up to see me, a relief washed over his face. "Nanami! Thank Goodness you're here!"

"Did you need something Ukyo?" I moved past him to get to the cabinets, trying to look for the popcorn, but I didn't take my eyes off of Ukyo.

"Yes, um, how shall I say this?" Ukyo didn't even take a second to think before blurting. "Today is Subaru's birthday. I have absolutely no one to cook the food for his party because I had a urgent case I have to attend to."

"Today is Subaru's Birthday?" I repeated. "He's 20 now isn't he?" Ukyo nodded quickly. I looked around the kitchen, I can have popcorn be delivered later right? It's Subaru's birthday!

"We don't usually celebrate, but as you know it's Subaru's 20th birthday so we wanted to celebrate this year." Ukyo explained.

"Of course, I'll cook. No problem. Is everyone attending?" I took a packet of unpopped corn seeds and placed it right on the counter for later. I closed the cabinet and turned to Ukyo who placed his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his black shoulder bag which was obviously stuffed with files. "Yes, if you have any issues, you have my number. Don't hesitate to call."

I nod as I look around the kitchen. Seeing if I should ask anyone else before Ukyo left. "Of course, Good Luck with your case Uk-"

Then I felt something soft touch my forehead. I widened my eyes and looked up in surprise. Ukyo had his hands on the sides of my head and his lips on my forehead.

"Thank You..You're a life saver.. I'll see you tonight?" With that, Ukyo left.

Inside, I was panicking and jumping up and down, but on the outside, I was just a frozen statue.

Once I managed to catch my breath by calming myself down, I took my apron off the hook and started to get to work with the food.

I made fried chicken and rice with a side choice of peas and corn. Now this, this was in the fridge and was something Ukyo never cooked a lot, but the biggest thing here is that I was craving for it... But don't worry, I know Subaru loves fried chicken!  
After that, I was pretty sure, most people in the house were gonna drink throughout the party. So I fried a lot of chicken. I've heard that drinkers apparently loved to eat fried things while drinking.

I baked the cake and let everything cooled down. I went to change before I decorate the cake.

I, firstly, went by Futo to see how mad he was for not coming. He wasn't that mad, in fact, he was sleeping. Note-To-Self, his room is very messy! It felt like going through a warzone while walking in and out of his room which was already unlocked.

Then I went to Ema. whom's room was a floor down, to inform her about the party, Surely, if she knew, she would tell me. Ema was speaking to Dad ..Again.. It seems she has been talking to him every night since they moved. Dad and I spoke for a while before I remembered the reason I came to Ema's room in the first place. Ema did know about the party and Subaru's birthday to my surprise, and with that, Dad said his goodbyes and told me to wish Subaru a happy birthday.

I decided to leave Ema alone because she was going to go take a nap so she can stay up for tonight.I closed the door softly on my way out, catching a glimpse of Ema closing up her blinds.

I turn to be face to face with...

* * *

**Thank you all for the many Favorites and Reviews. I'm also glad that some are actually following the story, it means that you peeps actually want to see when the latest updates!**

**Now I know I said, new chapter every Saturday.. I meant ASAP on Saturday, but sometimes it ins't possible, and I have to post it on a Sunday or Monday. Don't worry, I'm sure I won't post a chapter no later than Monday though without further notice of course.**

**I would also like to say that I meant no offence with Nanami's fanfiction comment. Sorry!~**

**Okay, enough for the Thank You's.**

**Time to meet this chapter's vote~**

**Who shall Nanami face in the hallways?**

**Choices:**  
**Wataru**  
**Fuuto**  
**Yusuke**  
**Iori**  
**Louis**  
**Tsubaki**  
**Hikaru**  
**Kaname**  
**Masaomi**

**I see that you peeps have liked me opening up choices for the end of chapters. In fact, I decided to take this oppurtunity to add a character who is not shown up a lot in this story to the choices above. But I wonder who will actually choose this mystery person.**

**Review your answer, remember this can be done anonymously as well if you do not have a FanFiction account!~**

**Wataru~ Please pick me!~ *Whispers* I'll get chu peeps candy..**

**Masaomi~ Wataru...**

**Tsubaki~ Alright, a 1 on 1 moment with Nanami? I'm so excited!~**

**Louis~ Either Way, I sort of need to do her hair for Subaru's party... So... Haha..**

***Everyone freezes and turns to Louis***

**Fuuto~ ...Did you just make a remark Lou-nii-san?!**

**Hikaru~ It would seem so.. *Tries to hold in giggle***

**Yakura~ Well Hope You Enjoyed~**  
**See You Peeps in the Next Chapter~ Yakura285**


	9. Chapter 9: Subaru's Odd Party

**Sup Peeps~**

**Guess who won from the hallway contest? :P**

**{Chapter 9: Subaru's Odd Party}**

* * *

"Ah! What the-?" Nanami threw herself backwards in surprise. There standing before her was the busy hair stylist, Louis-kun.

Louis was even more surprised when Nanami fell down completely.  
"O-ow..." Nanami had bumped her head on the door knob of Ema's door.

Louis's surprised expression were replaced with a soft smile. "Are you alright Mii-san?" Louis bended down and held out his hand for Nanami.

Nanami rubbed the back of her hand before glancing up at his hand. She immediately turned red whilst placing her hand in his warm palm.

Louis pulled Nanami to her feet and placed his hand onto Nanami's head awkwardly petting it.

Nanami's cheeks were bright red as she stammered. "W-What are you doing Louis- Ow!" Suddenly something really stung at the top of Nanami's head.

"Checking for bumps, it seems you have one." Louis's eyes were focused on her head and his finger tips lightly tapped at the bump. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Nanami winced in pain and bit on her lower lip to keep herself from making odd sounds. Nanami furiously nodded and the edges of her eyes had tears.

Louis stopped tapping. "Shall I get some ice for you..?" Louis looked down to meet Nanami's eyes.

Nanami didn't want to bother Louis. He was after all, mostly all the time busy. So Nanami stood straight up off of the wall and wiped away her tears. "N-No.. I'll be fine."

Louis frowned. "Don't lie to me Nanami.." Before Nanami could reply, Louis had pulled on Nanami's arm, racing toward the elevators.

As usual, an awkward silence in the elevator, unsure what to say or do.

Nanami looked up to Louis. He had such a distinct look in his eyes as he looked straight ahead. 'He actually looks sort of cute..'

Louis, feeling Nanami's stare, looked down and tilted his head with his usual soft smile. "What is it?"

"Ah! Nothing!" Nanami face turned to the ground and felt heat transferring to her cheeks. 'Stupid! Stupid! You can't think about those sort of things.-' All of a sudden, she felt her head being tilted upward. Louis's fingers were under her chin from what she could see. Their faces were inches apart.

Nanami had quite a surprise expression as Louis whispered out. "Don't look away, your flustered face is quite cute."

Right away, Nanami felt her brain brainwashed her heart in making her face turn bright red so Louis can keep on with his flirty lines. 'Just a bit closer..' Nanami closed

_Ding!~_

The doors opened. To her dismay, Louis looked out to the opening of the elevator and the fingers under her chin return to his side.

Louis pulled Nanami out with her hand in his.

Once they got to the living room, Louis immediately turned to the kitchen, not even a glance toward the couch where Nanami caught a glance of Kaname.

Their eyes met for a second before Louis pulled her out of Kaname's eye contact.

Louis lets go of Nanami's arm in the kitchen as he opens the fridge and takes out an iced rectangular white plastic concealed bag. Louis opened a cabinet and took out a paper towel which he wrapped the ice pack in.

While Louis was getting the ice pack ready, Nanami turned to the living room to look at Kaname. Out of all the brothers, Kaname had clearly stated that he had taken a liking to Nanami... She was still unsure what was her relationship with Iori and Natsume too... Things were going down and they were going down quick.

Kaname and Nanami locked eyes. Kaname wasn't smiling nor frowning. He sort of had a poker face going on. After a while, just as Louis grabbed her shoulders to turn her around so he could get a perfect angle with the ice pack, Nanami caught a glimpse of Kaname smirking and silently chuckling to himself.

"Here you are, Nanami.." Louis softly placed the ice pack onto her head.

"Oww~" Instinctively, Nanami took ahold of Louis's wrist. An expression of surprise went on and off with Nanami making Louis stifle his giggle.

They stood like that for a while. Sooner or Later, Nanami noticed Louis's eyes focused on her hair.

"Your hair is very soft.." Louis murmured. His eyes lowered. "Will you let me style it?"

Suddenly there was laughter behind the two.

Louis's eyes moved over to behind Nanami whilst Nanami flipped her head to the side.

Kaname dropped the TV remote onto the couch whilst standing up. Nanami noticed he had turned the TV off. Kaname looked straight at the two.

Nanami thought he was staring at her, but clearly his eyes were more fixated on Louis.

Kaname mouthed some words that Nanami, herself, couldn't understand before walking off upstairs.

Nanami turned back to Louis, but his eyes still stared off to the distance.

"...Yes.."

Louis's eyes shot downward. "What?"

"You may style my hair." Nanami smiled, showing off her tiny dimples at the edge of her smile.

Louis dropped the ice pack to the counter. His mouth was a wide 'O', frozen completely. Well, sort of.. He was blinking and breathing... So...

One minute his frozen, the next he's smiling like a fool.

"I'll go get my curling iron!~" Louis shouted and ran off upstairs.

Nanami was left, leaning on the counter. Nanami's eyes darted off down at the counter where the ice pack laid. Nanami tapped on her head. It felt more like a bruise, it hurt, but it wasn't stinging or bleeding.

Nanami soon thought it was a good idea to get changed before getting her hair done. Hopefully she would get enough time to do so, but she wasn't going to styler her hair herself, so...

Nanami ran up the stairs after hearing it open, figuring if she could catch the elevator than she'll change, if not then she'll just...Well wait for Louis.

Nanami hopped into the elevator, catching the glimpse of a very confused Fuuto whom seemingly just woke up. Nanami slammed her fingers onto the keypad.

_**Let's just say ten minutes later~**_

Nanami came out the elevator running and wearing a dress. To be specific, nice white short sleeveless cocktail dress that went from her knees. The dress had ruffles from the waist's ribbon down. Nanami had a woolen sleeved tanned unbuttoned vest over the dress.

_{...I'm so sorry about the poor excuse of the dress description, but let's just say it's a white dress with no sleeves and is very short with a woolen tanned jacket over it... I've seem to misplace part of the dress names..}_

She tried her best to place on her earrings coming down the stairs. Moving around when putting on earrings is hard.

Nanami sort of poked herself while in the process.

She noticed some of the brothers in the living room whilst rushing into the kitchen.

Nanami couldn't help but notice Louis taking a nap on the dining table while getting out decorations for the cake.

Nanami frosted the vanilla layered cake with strawberries and cream inside, with white frosting covering the entire cake and blue frosting on the edges. Nanami took black frosting and spelled out the words, _'Happy 20th Birthday, Suba-chan!', _also placing a 2 and 0 birthday candle side by side next to the words.

To add to the decorations, Nanami placed cherries and berries next to the cake.

After doing so, Nanami looked at the cake with pride. "Finished..." Nanami wiped a clean white towel and smiled just before she felt something blow into her ear.

"Ah!~" Nanami yelped and whipped around to come face to face with Masaomi unexpectedly. Masaomi was trying to silence a giggle with the palm of his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.." Or so he says, yet there he was trying to silence a giggle.

Nanami's yelp seemed to have brought attention as well, Hikaru, Azusa, Tsubaki, Iori, and Yusuke, the ones in the living room, glanced back at Nanami. Louis jerked up from his little nap holding his curling iron out. "Wha-?"

'That's the second time today.' Nanami thought to herself.

Nanami ended up laughing herself, breaking the silence throughout the room. Masaomi, himself, was surprised at this.

Whistling abruptly filled the room and became louder as the person whistling skipped downstairs.

Down came Wataru, who stopped whistling and ran up to Nanami. "Nanami! Nanami!- Er...Why are you laughing..?"

Nanami stopped laughing and looked up at Masaomi. "Because.. Your big brother, Masaomi.." Nanami reached up to pinch Masaomi cheeks with a huge devious grin. "Was being really funny."

Masaomi squirmed to get away from her grip, but Nanami held on tight. His brothers didn't even hide their laughter.

Wataru was first to stop laughing. He turned to the counter. "Is that the cake?"

Nanami lets go of Masaomi cheeks and nods with a cheeky smile. "Yes, it's the cake for-"

"Suba-chan's Birthday.." Masaomi read the cake's words aloud.

"Suba-chan?" Wataru repeated. He looked up at Nanami and tugged at her dress, making the sleeveless dress sort of pull down.

"Wataru!" Yusuke, Iori, and the twins shouted, turning away from Nanami with a rose blush. Hikaru simply crossed his arms and smirked in amusement. Masaomi, standing right there, however, grabbed Wataru's wrist just in time.

"U-Um, yes Wataru?" Nanami answered pulling up her dress.  
"Is Subaru that cute? Why don't you call me Wata-chan then?" Wataru crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh.." Nanami had a faint pink to her cheeks. "I just frosted it for the cake Wataru. I don't find Subaru... Cute.." She wasn't sure what she meant by that. In fact, she subconsciously frosted, 'Suba-chan.'

Wataru still seemed to not believe it and had his arms still crossed. And so began another silence until finally, Louis's chair made a loud squeak as he got up.

"I'll be taking Nanami now. I need to get her hair done." Louis walked over in between Nanami, Wataru, and Masaomi and took her arm.

He was dragging her to the stairs, but before he could get up the stairs, the twins blocked his way.  
Tsubaki took ahold of Nanami's other arm and pulled her towards him, but Louis's hand still latched onto Nanami's. It began a tug of war as they spoke.

"Where you running off to with Nanami, Louis?" Tsubaki questioned, but he had a frown on his face, making Azusa a bit surprised. Tsubaki rarely had a frown on his face.

_Tug_

"To my room..I'm styling her hair upstairs." Louis responded quickly.

_Tug_

"I think Nanami will be more comfortable in the living room while you style her hair." Tsubaki insisted.

_Tug_

"But all my supplies are in my room.. It will be much easier for me to do things in there." Louis explained with a soft smile.

_Tug_

"You two are acting like children, Louis just bring your stuff downstairs and style Nanami's hair. It's simple. Tsubaki go help him." Azusa had a bit enough of this and grabbed Nanami's arms. He pulled her out from between the two brothers and practically threw her to the side. He couldn't stand the two fighting over such a childish issue.

"Kyah!~" From the sudden grab and throw, Nanami couldn't balance herself and fell onto her hands and knees.

At the sight of this, everyone froze, well that is, except for Azusa who barely cared at this point.

"..." She sighed deeply, feeling exhausted, in fact, she felt like collasping. Nanami stayed on her hands and knees because she didn't feel like getting up.

"Nanami, do you need help getting up?" Yusuke asked, breaking a series of silences.

Nanami tilted up her head to view the others in the room with an expressionless face.

"Azusa! Y-You broke her!" Tsubaki stammered loudly, Azusa looked back at Nanami with worry.

Nanami's face broke into a forced smile. "No, I'm fine!~" Nanami looked down at the ground and took a big giant breath before getting up. "Don't fret, I'm okay!~" Or so she says, but her knees were bruised by the wooden floor by impact. She patted off her dress, and cringed. Her body still felt a bit weak.

"Louis, you don't need to do my hair, I need to do the preparations for the party." Nanami tried her best walking herself to the kitchen which Masaomi and Wataru scammed out from.

Her smile was still pasted on as she worked, but yet she felt like everyone stared at her.

One by one, the family came in.

Futo, Natsume, Kaname, Ema, Ukyo, and finally the birthday boy- or shall we say man, Subaru.

The brothers and Ema sang Happy Birthday loudly. Ema had her pink camera in her frail hands snapping a lot of pictures.

"Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You~" Nanami carried the cake towards Subaru, but then-

"Nanami!"

Nanami had tripped over the flooring between the kitchen and living room.

But just in time, Kaname's arm wrapped around Nanami, and the cake safely, somehow, landed in Ukyo's arm, no damage at all.

Like earlier, Nanami didn't feel like recovering. Nanami just laid in Kaname's arms.

Everyone had stopped singing and attention turned to Nanami.

Nanami sighed once again and stood back up. She whispered a thanks to Kaname and turned to the others. "Sorry~ I'm fine!" Though she had said that, she knew that Yusuke had already informed everyone what had happened before the party.

She felt like she was getting more clumsy each day.

"Stupid Sister.." Futo whispered and looked off to the side, but everyone had already heard.

Rikki was watching from the top of the stairs, ready to lunge himself at the stubborn superstar, but then...

"Futo!" Ukyo scolded. "He doesn't mean that.." Ukyo reassured with murmurs of agreement from behind.

"Are you sure you're okay Nanami? You don't look so well." Masaomi spoke louder than the others.

"Yes, I just feel light headed.." Nanami bowed to the crowd. "I'm sorry for interrupting the party. Shall we eat now?" Nanami looked back at the dining table where plates of fried chicken and beer were. "Subaru, you can cut the cake for everyone."

Everyone left it at that. After everyone enjoyed their meal, people started up their drinks and conversations.

Ema and Nanami walked over to the couches and sat down.

"Wow! These pictures look amazing." Ema had given Nanami her camera to examine.

"Really? You mean that Nanami?" Ema's face lightened up.

"Of course.. I forgot to bring my camera down.." Nanami sighed depressingly.

"..Hey Nanami, are you really okay? You've been sighing the whole time I got here." Ema reached to feel her forehead. "It's-"

"...I just feel light headed.." Nanami cuts in. "I'm gonna go get my camera, I'll be right back." Nanami stood up and made her way up the stairs,

_**Ema's POV.~**_

"I just feel light headed." Nanami stood up and walked off to the stairs. There she goes again..

When we were younger, Nanami developed a bad and good characteristic. How should I say this? Nanami thinks of others before herself..

This may seem like, "What's wrong with that?"

There is a line between thinking of others before herself. Nanami pushes her needs aside. Even if she's starving, exhausted, or ill, she will assist someone in need. She somehow always ends up sick or fainting In the end, I worried about her... I wonder how she graduated university. I would suspect she spend her days in a hospital bed.

Nanami must feel really weak right now. Her forehead was flaming.

I should put her down for a nap or feed her something.

"..." Thinking this, I got up from the couch and walked over to Masaomi. I urged him to bend down, which he did, making Kaname who was originally talking to him give a weird look. I lean forward to whisper into his ears. "Supplements." Let me explain, if you don't know, supplements are temporary vitamin sources. I've once heard that people can use supplements and water to live their whole lifetime.

Masaomi also gave a weird look as he responded. "Cabinets..?"

"Oh, and sleeping pills?" I whispered once more.

"Also there." Masaomi answered.

"Thank You." I sprinted to the cabinets, catching at least one glance from everyone. I tore at random cabinets till I found two white bottles labeled with what I wanted.

I took out a supplement and placed it onto the counter and two sleeping pills. I placed the two sleeping pills into a glass of water and had a supplement in my palm. As Nanami descended from the stairs, I raced to her, meeting her half-way.

"Here, I got this for you." I handed her a cup of clear liquid.

"..Is this wine?" Without me having to answer, Nanami placed her lips onto the glass and took a couple sips. "Thanks Ema." Nanami walked back down and placed the cup onto the counter. She was updating her camera settings before suddenly, "..Ema... You-"

Before she could say anything more, Nanami lost senses of herself. I managed to catch her, but it's hard to keep her up.

The brothers looked terrified or confused as I shove the supplement in her mouth.

"Um, don't mind us! I'll explain later." Er.. Well I'll explain to Yusuke, then he'll probably tell the rest.

I dragged Nanami up the stairs and placed her on the couch Louis usually sleep at.

**_Narrator_**_** POV.~**_

Ema had given details to everyone she associated to about Nanami's...characteristic.. So, Nanami grew up, waking up earlier to sleep pills than others would because she had swallowed so many... Ema sent this to some of her university friends and when Nanami graduate and came back home. Ema had forgotten about her characteristic. It seemed to her that Nanami had, well...Gotten better taking care of herself.

Nanami woke up abruptly, tossing the blanket off the sofa. Nanami was silent as she took in her surroundings.

"...?"

A loud voice rung throughout the room.

"You Like Nanami don't cha?~" It was Tsubaki obviously, but his voice was a bit high pitched. He was clearly drunk.

"..Shut *Hiccup* Up.." Drunk Subaru spoke.

"Don't deny it Subaru.." Tsubaki squawked. "I can see how you're always blushing.."

Nanami felt heat coming to her cheeks, but suddenly.

"No I don't!" Subaru outraged. "She is nothing more than a bother! She makes me late to practices, and afterwards, I can't take off my shirt.. I come home with sweat all over me.. She just had to make my birthday all about her as well!"

Nanami's hand slapped over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to sniffle as quietly as possible, but... *Hiccup*

Nanami realized that she had drew attention so she decided to run. Nanami ran toward the elevator, and to her surprise it opened to reveal Hikaru in his T-shirt and sweats. He had his hair tied making him look more male.

He stared at Nanami while she jumps into the elevator and repeatedly hit the buttons to her floor.

Before the elevator could close, Hikaru caught a glimpse of Subaru and the twins running up.

Hikaru looked back at Nanami to see her wiping her eyes with her sleeves in the corner of the elevator.

"Those idiots.." Hikaru stepped over to wrap his arms around Nanami, with his head placed over hers.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You smell good Hikaru.." Nanami said between her tears. "Like coffee.." Nanami buried her face into Hikaru's T-shirt with a soft smile. Hikaru felt Nanami's tears through his T-shirt.

Though he couldn't understand what was going on, he really didn't need to. If Nanami was hurt, all Hikaru wanted was to comfort her.

"..Hehe, I was working on my novel on Ukyo's laptop in his room. I was thinking of spending the night.." Hikaru's smile curved into a smirk. "I was going to get my coffee...But.." Hikaru fell silent.

"Oh... Sorry..." Nanami looked up, she had clear swollen eyes. Hikaru took his fingers and pushed away the hair in her eyes. "Um, you'll be in Ukyo's room right? I'll go make you your coffee."

* * *

**And that ends this chapter... :C I have to admit, I'm a bit sad that I have to end it here, but this chapter is getting too long... Everything is not going the way I wanted to. This chapter was suppose to be just like Subaru's birthday, little twists, then tomorrow I can skip to the wedding day for Miwa and Rintarou for Chapter 10...**

**Guess not.. I might do their weddings a few chapters later... Sorry!~ I hope you enjoyed this long chapter though!**

**Okay, now~ About chapter 10! If anyone still liked a spin-off story with NanamiXBrother or some sort of crossover event for chapter 10, you can still review!~ **

**Now due to people who like their daily chapters, if people want a spin off or anything special for chapter 10, I will still post a regular chapter afterwards ASAP... I hope I can maintain schedule, but I've gotten more days to myself this week~**

**Nanami~ That means her friends don't have any time for her this week U_U**

**Yakura~ ...**

**Rikki~ She isn't denying it!**

**Nanami~ Rikki! Where were you when Ema drugged the glass of water?!**

**Ema~ .. I wasn't drugging you, think of it as medication..**

**Rikki~ I dunno, ask Yakura**

**Yakura~ Er.. I sort of forgot Rikki was a character...**

**Rikki~ Wow, it's nice to hear that! O...O**

**Yakura~ Heh..Heh... Well...**

**See You Peeps Next Chapter~ Yakura285**


End file.
